Sauver Jack Frost
by Layton4ever44
Summary: Jack va de plus en plus mal, maintenant que la "marque" est apparut, il reste peu de temps pour ramener Héla à elle avant qu'ils ne le perde définitivement. Les autres Gardiens, accompagnés de l'aide de 3 autres Légendes y arriveront-ils ?
1. Chapter 1

Bien le bonsoir tout le monde, c'est ma première Fanfiction et j'ai vraiment hésité à la publier, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, savoir si je continue ou pas.

Bonne lecture à vous.

Kiss :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1 : Retour du Croque-Mitaine.<span>

La nuit était sombre, froide mais par dessus tout, tranquille.

Jack se posait là, assis sur une branche d'un arbre, cependant l'Esprit de l'Amusement n'était pas dans ce qui l'anime au fond. Il se sentait seul, Bunny commençait déjà à peindre ses œufs pour ne pas être en retard, Nord allait bientôt faire son boulot de Père Noël d'ici 2 semaines et il était en retard. Des elfes avaient ouvert la porte aux rênes qui eux n'étaient pas attachés comme ils l'auraient du, et les dizaines de bestioles mirent la grande salle sans-dessus-dessous. Quant à Sable et Fée, eux ils travaillaient sans relâche. Jamie lui était partit en vacances avec ses copains et ses parents, laissant notre Jack seul..

**_Flash-back_**

_- Jack ! Je vais passer Noël dans un chalet avec les parents des copains et les miens, comme ils sont amis depuis qu'ils sont petits, ils ont trouvé ça bien, mais moi je veux pas trop y aller._

_- Mais pourquoi ça Jamie ? Tu vas bien t'amuser! _

_- Oui mais c'est la première fois que je passe Noël loin de Burgess, et aussi le premier Noël a passer depuis que je te vois, et on va même pas se voir.._

_- Ça fait rien Jamie ! On va se revoir quand tu sera rentré, et des noëls y'en aura pleins !_

_- Tu as raison, mais tu fera quoi tout seul pendant que je partirai ?_

_- Mon travail de Gardien, et je suis pas tout seul, y'a Nord, Sable, Fée et le Kangourou._

_Jamie rît en entendant le surnom du lapin de Pâques, Jack avait dû lui mentir, il ne pouvait pas aller les voir avec tout le travail qu'ils avaient._

_- Jamie ? fît une voix féminine._

_- Bon, alors à dans 2 semaines Jack . Joyeux Noël !_

_- A toi aussi Jamie !_

_**Fin du **_**_Flash-back_**

Il se rappela aussi des derniers siècles précédents.. Il secoua la tête et arrêta d'y penser.

Il soupira, accrochant son bâton à une des branches et commença à fermer les yeux, cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas dormi.

_Pays des glaces :_

- Aller aller plus vite que ça bande de crétins touffus ! hurla Nord tout en regardant sa montre.

- Gorffteh !

- Je m'en fiche ! Vous n'aviez pas attachés ses rênes de malheur alors vous aussi c'est de votre fau-

Nord fût coupé par la lumière resplendissante de la Lune, celle-ci parla à Nord, enfin à sa manière :

Une ombre ressemblant à Pitch se reflété sur le mur, mais dans sa main se tenait une minuscule personne avec un bâton à la main, Pitch la referma sec qui détruisit le personnage tout en poussant un cri démoniaque, puis l'ombre disparue ainsi que la douce lumière de la Lune.

- J-Jack ..

Il se précipita devant le globe et tira une manette qui entraînèrent de gigantesques lumières multicolores.

Très peu de temps après, Bunny accompagné de Sable et Fée avec quelques mini-fées dont Quenotte arrivèrent. Bunny tout en courant vers la cheminée pour réchauffer ses pattes, demanda à son ami :

- Nord ? par pitié ne me dis pas que tes elfes ont encore bousillé une de tes salles ou alors ta bedaine qui te fait mal ou alors pour prendre un chocolat sinon je vais te-

- Où est Jack ?! le coupa Nord qui était très inquiet, en regardant partout autour de lui.

- J'en sais rien moi il doit être avec Jamie ! Vous l'avez pas revu depuis quand ? demanda Bunny

Fée s'étonna d'un coup

- Moi ça fait.. à peu près 1 semaine..

- Pas revu depuis que Jamie est partit y'a 1 semaine aussi.. Attendez, ! Si Jamie est partit..

- Le gamin doit être tout seul.. depuis 1 semaine.., dit-il la tête baissée, l'ai pas revu depuis 4 jours, mais l'ai juste aperçut dans les nuages pendant que je peignais, mais dis donc pourquoi on est ici ?

- Et pourquoi Jack n'est pas encore là ? s'inquiéta Fée de plus belle.

Fée s'en faisait tout le temps pour Jack, étant le plus jeune, et le plus fragile d'entre eux, elle ne pût s'empêcher de veiller sur lui comme une grande sœur, comme elle savait ce qu'il avait vécu durant des siècles, même si elle n'avais jamais eu à subir cela, elle l'aimait beaucoup son petit Jack.

Nord leur expliqua alors enfin la raison de leur venue, Sable qui lui n'avait pas " dit " un mot depuis se raidit en entendant les paroles du vieux barbu, le cœur de Fée se serra et Bunny ne trouva pas d'autre mots que :

- Merde !

- Il faut le retrouver tout de suite ! fît Nord tout en lançant sa boule de cristal en criant :

- JACK FROST,GARDIEN DE L'AMUSEMENT ET ESPRIT DE L'HIVER !

Puis la boule se brisa laissant entrer un immense portail, les 4 amis sautèrent tous dedans en même temps.

_Burgess : 4 heures environ._

Ils atterrirent devant le lac de Burgess, le lac de Jack..

A peine eurent le temps de se relever qu'ils cherchèrent partout.

Fée s'envola en scrutant le sol et découvrit rapidement son jeune ami, qui lui dormait paisiblement sur une branche.

- Les garçons ! leur cria Fée qui fît sursauter Jack, et qui tomba de l'arbre.

- Aiieuh Fée ! Pour une fois que je dormais ! dit-il en se relevant les yeux mis-clos.

Il mis un coup dans l'arbre, ce qui fît tomber le bâton à son tour.

- J'espère que c'est pas à cause des elfes que tu- , dit-il en se retournant et en se frottant les yeux.

- JACK ! Ça va ?! hurla Nord paniqué qui leva le jeune garçon hors du sol, en entendant ses os craquer, Jack poussa un petit gémissement.

Nord le reposa à terre. Jack eu difficilement a s'en remettre.

- Ça irait si on me hurler pas à l'oreille me réveillant et que mes os, mes organes et mes muscles explosent d'un coup.. annonça Jack tout en continuant de s'étirer.

- Jack ! Tu n'as rien ?! Enfin je veux dire tu n'as pas vu Pitch ou autre chose ? demanda Fée

- Pas revu cette noiraude depuis qu'il s'est fait manger par ses chiens, ria t-il presque, pourquoi un problème ? , finit-il en arrêtant de se faire craquer les os.

- Oui Jack, un gros, fît Bunny

Sable leva le doigt et passa au dessus de sa tête les mêmes ombres que l'Homme de la Lune avait dévoilé à nos 4 légendes un peu plus tôt.

-OK! Si ce cafard veut m'affronter ? Bah qu'il vienne ! répliqua Jack qui n'était pas inquiet le moins du monde.

- Je suis là ! fît une voix dans l'obscurité.

Pitch avança de quelques pas, sortant de l'obscurité.

Il lança un regard noir à Jack, qui lui se défendait avec son bâton, Bunny avec ses boomerangs, Sable de son fouet et Nord de ses sabres.

- Comment être tu revenu ? lança Nord en le pointant d'un de ses sabres.

Pitch ne répondit qu'avec un petit sourire, puis avant de disparaître murmura de façon qu'ils entendent :

_C'est bientôt la fin, pour l'un d'entre vous._

Il disparût dans la nuit noire.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Nord.

- Nord, toi retourne au Pôle, Noël est pour bientôt..

- Mais Fée..

- Pas de mais vieux ! On a déjà assez de problèmes pour en rajouter encore, avec Sable, Fée et le bonhomme de neige on va trouver un plan.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le bonhomme de neige le kangourou ?

Bunny ne fît pas attention à la remarque de Jack, il avait remarqué la faible voix du jeune et les cernes noires qui se dessinées sous ses yeux.

- Jack ? demanda alors Fée ayant aussi remarqué cela, tu as l'air.. épuisé.

Jack ne pût le cacher, il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Ouais c'est vrai, quand tu m'as réveillé je venais de m'endormir, j'ai pas dormi depuis une éternité, mais c'est rien.. faut trouver un plan pour se débarrasser de Pitch et après je me reposerais.

- Bon, d'accord mais si on trouve rien de la journée tu iras faire une sieste chez Nord, compris ? lui ordonna presque Bunny.

Jack lui adressa un petit sourire, malgré sa fatigue.

Nord repartit donc à sa fabrique, Quant aux autres, ils repartirent dans la direction opposée, cherchant un moyen de combattre, une nouvelle fois leur ennemi.


	2. Chapter 2

Je suis de retour pour vous donner le second chapitre, même si je ne sais même pas si quelqu'un lit mes fanfic, Grand merci à AriannaGryff's d'avoir posté la première reveiw, follow et favori. Trés bonne lecture aux lecteurs/lectrices, si y'a quelqu'un :)

Kiss :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 : Retour du Croque-Mitaine ( partie 2 ).<span>

_Londres, _

- Bon ça fait des heures qu'on cherche un plan, il est 7h du matin ! , fît Bunny qui regardait BigBen sonner tout en jouant avec une boule à neige que Nord lui avait donné avant de partir. Le bruit de l'immense horloge donnait la migraine à Jack, des cernes toujours aussi noires sous les yeux.

Bunny le remarqua immédiatement.

- Bon le glaçon ! Ca suffit va chez Nord !

- Non non.. c'est.. c'est bon, c'est juste à cause du bruit du .. "Big..ben" c'est ça ?

Sable hocha la tête pour approuver.

Jack se demandait si sa fatigue serait bientôt passée, puisque Jamie allait très bientôt revenir. Il se sentait vraiment mal, ce qui fût vite visible aux yeux des autres.

- Jack, raisona Fée, va juste te reposer quelques heures ça va pas nous-

Elle s'arrêta net lorsque qu'une grande ombre apparut, elle était bien visible, grâce aux lampadaires dans les rues : Pitch !

- Hahaha, eh bien Jack ? Tu m'as l'air bien fatigué ?

- La ferme le cafard ! s'exclama Bunny.

- Toi la peluche va t'faire cuir un oeuf ! répondit l'homme en noir.

- C'est moi qui va t'faire cuir tu vas voir ! grogna Bunny entre ses dents.

Soudain, plusieurs créatures apparurent tout autour des gardiens.

- Mais .. comment a tu pu reprendre tes forces aussi vite ? s'exclama soudain Jack

- Hum hum, en tout cas j'en aurai bien plus que toi, pour ce qui est de mes forces retrouvées tu le saura bien assez vite ! A L'ATTAQUE !

La combat commença. Jack glaça le plus possible de créatures, Bunny les explosa avec ses oeufs explosif, Fée emprunta les boomerangs de Bunny et les lança et Sable fît de même avec son laceau doré, mais rien ne fût, les créatures se régéneraient à chaque fois. Pitch quant à lui ne bougea pas d'un poil, trop occuper a regardé le combat sans en perdre une moindre miette.

Jack commença à transpirer, Bunny et les autres étaient essoufflés. Ils n'étaient pas très en forme depuis quelques temps non plus. Sûrement Pitch qui attendait le bon moment de frapper, là où les Gardiens ne s'y aurait attendu le moins. En voyant cela, Pitch fît un geste avec ses bras pour que les cauchemars s'arrêtent. Il regarda les Gardiens, tout en leur disant :

- Bon, ce n'est pas très drôle, vous n'avez pas l'air en forme, surtout le plus jeune ! Je reviendrais quand vous serrez de nouveau en forme ! A bientôt mes très chers amis !

Puis il disparût en riant dans la nuit sombre

- Ouais dit plutôt qu'il a eu la frousse ! rétorqua Jack en essuyant sa transpiration de son front, l'autre main posait sur son genou.

- HAHA je crois bien aussi, ajouta Bunny en rangeant ses boomerangs.

Jack ria, mais d'un coup il sentit comme un poignard lui transpercer le coeur, il avait subitement chaud, il avait du mal a respirer, il pensait que c'était la fatigue, mais il ne fallait surtout pas abandonner maintenant.

- Bon.. fît-il, on fait quoi maintenant ? Parce-que.. parce-que si on... si on..-

Les jambes de Jack furent trop lourdes pour lui et il s'effondra à terre.

Bunny, Fée et Sable coururent vers lui, paniqués.

- JACK ?! hurla Fée

Sable écarquilla les yeux, et Bunny sentit la respiration de son ami qui était saccadée. Il toucha le front de Jack retira sa main aussitôt.

- Il.. il est brûlant !

- Quoi ? Mais.. c'est impossible ! C'est l'esprit de l'hiver ! Il.. il ne devrait pas .. essayer en vain de dire Fée.

La respiration de Jack fût de plus en plus forte et étrange.

- Je sais pas ce qu'il a, mais faut pas traîner !

Il prît le corps inconscient de son ami dans ses bras, Sable prit son bâton et Fée lança la boule à neige et cria :

- FABRIQUE DE NORD !

puis une fois le portail ouvert ils entrèrent dedans puis il se referma.

_Palais des Glaces_

Ils arrivèrent directement dans la grande salle où était Nord qui râler auprès des elfes qui voulaient jouer avec les cadeaux. Il se retourna en entendant ses amis arriver. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Jack, qui était toujours inconscient dans les bras de Bunny avec une mine peur à faire voir. Les images que l'Homme de la lune lui avaient montrées lui revient.

- Pitch? demanda t-il très inquiet,

- Il était là mais il est partit et 1 mn après il s'est effondré. Il est brûlant de fièvre Nord. Je pense pas que ce soit juste de la fatigue là !

Ils le déposèrent alors sur un des lits dans la pièce où les légendes se reposaient souvent.

Les bras de Jack tremblaient légèrement. Bunny retoucha son front.

- Il est encore plus chaud qu'avant ! Faut d'la glace, - Phil entra dans la pièce- Phil ! Pose son bâton sur la table et va nous chercher le plus de glace possible !

- Grafdfrl ?

- Mais non espèce d'abruti ! Pas des sorbets, DES GLACONS! s'énerva alors Nord.

Nord était tellement en colère et triste à la fois car il n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher Pitch de s'en prendre à Jack, et c'est bien aussi pour cela qu'il était en colère, il s'en voulait tellement.

Puis le yéti courru de ce pas.

La tête de Jack grimaça, ses sourcils se froncèrent et il commença à gémir. Sa respiration saccadée et ses bras tremblants ne faisait que plus inquièter ses amis.

- Calme toi Jack, murmura avec douceur Fée avec une voix brisée tout en caressant la joue du malade.

Mais cela ne changea rien. Sa fièvre était toujours présente.

Les problèmes s'enchaînaient.. pour ne pas changer.

- Oooh, le petit esprit de l'amusement n'est vraiment pas en forme on dirait, ria une personne dans l'obscurité.

- Toi fou l'camps avant que je t'arraches tes dents une par une ! hurla Fée en s'emparant d'un des sabres de Nord.

- Oh oh oh, ça va en faire des pièces alors ! Voyons mes amis, je veux juste prendre ma vengeance, une toute petite vengeance, ricana Pitch.

- Barre toi ! ordonna Bunny sans retourner.

- Eh bien Lapin , il n'a pas fallût longtemps pour t'attacher au gamin, j'ai entendu une histoire il y a longtemps, à propos de Pâques 68 je crois, souria Pitch

Jack gémit alors de plus en plus, sa main serrant les couvertures, l'autre tenant son coeur qui lui faisait un mal de chien.

- La ferme ! hurla alors Bunny, en lançant un des ses oeufs.

Mais l'oeuf ne fît aucun dégâts. Pitch regarda alors Nord.

- Haha, pourtant tu as été prévenu Nord ? Que je me vengerai du gamin, et toi tu es reparti faire tes cadeaux sans te soucier de l'état de Jack ? Quel comportement pour l'Esprit de l'émerveillement.

Nord baissa la tête, il pensait que pour une fois, ce traître avait raison..

Pitch annonça alors avant de partir :

- A très vite tout le monde, car croyez moi, on se reverra bientôt !

Puis il disparût dans l'obscurité.

Les Gardiens étaient en mauvaise posture.. Pitch était de retour, Noël arrivait et il y avait du retard. Mais le plus important, c'est que Jack n'allait bien du tout, ils ne savaient pas s'il allait s'en sortir, et qu'avait-il ?


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le chapitre 3, Jack va toujours mal.. Je sais j'aime faire souffrir les personnages que j'adore x). En même temps qui n'aime pas Jack ? Celui qui me dit moi, je le massacre, lui crève les yeux et lui fait bouffer par l'derrière ! * rire sadique *

Voilà sinon je vous aimes très fort et attends des review de votre part ;)

Je sais je sais j'ai fais des fautes impardonnables dans mes derniers chapitres et je m'en excuse, c'est à cause d'un mauvais site de traitement de texte..

( Vieille excuse hein, mais c'est vrai )

Bonne lecture à vous ^^.

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3: Sortilège, partie 1.<span>

Jack était toujours aussi mal en point, il avait de la fièvre, il transpirait beaucoup et respirait difficilement.

Les Gardiens étaient tous très inquiets. Particulièrement Bunny, il se souvient alors des paroles de Pitch.

"_Il ne t'a pas fallût longtemps pour t'attacher au gamin ! [..] Pâques 68.."_

Soudain, la grosse voix de Nord brisa le silence,

- Bunny, il s'est passé quoi à Pâques 68 ?

Bunny ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Il voulait simplement me parler, vu qu'il n'avait personne à qui le faire, mais moi j'étais tellement occupé que je lui ai dit de dégager. Il m'a dit que ça prendrai que quelques minutes et sinon il pourrait m'aider avec les œufs, et là j'ai complètement explosé..

Flash-Back:

- Bunny, dis je peux te parler s'il te plaît ?

- Suis occupé, vas voir ailleurs !

-Juste quelques minutes ça sera pas long, je t'aiderai avec tes œufs si tu es en retard.

- TOI ? M'AIDER ? Arrête tu me fais rire ! Tu sèmes la pagaille partout où tu vas! A ton avis pourquoi personne ne te vois ?! T'es une menace ! Tu ne sers à rien ici ! DÉGAGE !

Fin Flash-Back

-Vous auriez vu l'expression de son visage à ce moment là.. On aurait dit que son cœur venait exploser.. Il est partit sans rien dire, la tête baissée, et une tempête de neige arriver peu de temps après..

-Bunny.. fît alors Fée.

-J'y pense encore, je pense aussi que ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'il est Gardien, on se demande encore pourquoi il ne s'ouvre pas à nous, mais on est vraiment stupides ! 300 ans de solitude ne s'oublie pas en une seule année..

Jack semblait s'être endormi. Il avait toujours de la fièvre, et la glace ne fonctionnait pas. Ses sourcils toujours froncés. Sa respiration était faible, les Gardiens n'avaient pas quitté la chambre, même Nord.

- Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il a pu ressentir durant tout ce temps.. lança Fée d'un voix triste tout en caressant la joue du jeune esprit.

Sable fît apparaître au-dessus de sa tête un mini Jack seul, assis dans les montagnes avec un cœur brisé, le visage du petit homme était triste aussi.

- Oui Sable, t'as raison.. dit Bunny le regard mélancolique en regardant le petit homme.

Mais des questions demeuraient sans réponse. Comment Pitch était-il revenu ? Et pourquoi Jack était dans cet état ? Ils fallait qu'ils trouvent une réponse à ses questions au plus vite. Ils ne savaient pas comment l'état de Jack allait évoluer..

Antre de Pitch :

Dans une grande pièce très sombre, un homme se tenait debout, et une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et aux yeux d'un vert profond était assise sur une table au centre de la pièce.

-Le sortilège a commencé ! Bientôt Jack Frost ne sera plus ! Ria à pleins poumons l'homme vêtu de noir, à la peau grise et aux yeux dorés,

-La Femme fît un sourire victorieux, se leva de la table d'où elle était assise, marcha vers l'homme et lui murmura à l'oreille

-Combien de temps ?

L'homme comprit, lui sourit.

-Très bientôt crois moi, très bientôt son pouvoir sera mien !

Palais des Glaces

Les 4 amis décidèrent de se rendre dans la grande salle, pendant que Jack dormait, où les Yétis nettoyaient toujours la salle et commencer à ranger les cadeaux, les elfes eux.. et bien ils s'amusaient pour ne pas changer.

Phil préparait du chocolat pour les Gardiens, ils étaient fatigués. Ils avaient aussi peur pour Jack, étant toujours un peu à part, il ne s'habituer pas encore à son rôle de Gardien, mais surtout, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être entouré d'autres personnes qui pouvaient le voir, lui parler et l'écouter.

Après avoir bu leur chocolat, ils retournèrent vers la chambre tranquillement. Mais lorsqu'ils entendirent des gémissements, ils coururent et Nord poussa la porte si violemment qu'elle faillit se détacher.

Dans la chambre ils virent que le jeune esprit flottait au-dessus du lit, il semblait souffrir, il se tortillait dans tous les sens et il transpirait beaucoup. La cause : un nuage de poussière noire qui flottait au-dessus de lui. Plus le nuage grossissait, plus Jack hurler de douleur. Les Gardiens le remarquèrent assez vite et Sable lança un lasso doré sur le nuage, ce qui le détruisit. De ce fait, la poussière s'évapora et Jack retomba lourdement sur le lit. Fée se précipita vers lui, en voyant sa peau encore plus pâle et les cernes noires qui avaient doublées de volume, elle trembla. Bunny arriva vers son ami les oreilles baissées, puis Nord se pencha vers Jack. Bunny retoucha le front du malade;

-Il est toujours aussi chaud..

-D'où venait ce nuage ? Demanda alors Nord

-Je sais pas mais je sais de qui il vient, fît Bunny les sourcils froncés.

-Faut qu'on aille jeter un coup d'œil, mais il faut que quelqu'un reste avec Jack, Fée ?

Fée tremblait toujours et semblait totalement perdue. Pourquoi Pitch faisait autan souffrir Jack ? Après tout ils l'on vaincu à eux tous ! Pourquoi ne s'en prendre qu'à Jack ?

-Fée ! Insista alors Bunny

Sable tapota l'épaule de la jeune femme colibris. Elle sursauta

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Tu veux bien rester avec Jack ? Les Yétis et les elf.. enfin les Yétis veilleront sur le Palais des Glaces, demanda Nord.

Fée approuva avec un petit hochement de la tête.

Nord attrapa alors une des boules à neige posée sur la cheminée et prononça distinctement avec un soupçon de colère dans la voix,

-Pitch Black !

Puis un énorme portail en forme de spiral apparue, les 3 personnes y entrèrent, laissant le portail se refermer ensuite. Fée soupira et partit s'asseoir à côté de Jack. Tout en lui caressant sa joue, elle lui murmurait

-Ne t'en fais pas Jack, on.. on va trouver une solution pour t'aider je te le promet !

Puis elle commença à sangloter et essaya de rester forte, elle ne voulait pas que Jack la voie pleurer si il l'entendait ou si par miracle, il se réveiller.

Elle ne le quitter pas de ses grands yeux violets. Attendant que ça se produise.

Antre de Pitch

Ils arrivèrent à Burgess, là où Pitch se cacher.

-Alors vieux? Dépêche toi un peu, on a pas de temps à perdre.

-Du calme Bunny, on est arrivés.

Les 3 amis penchèrent leur tête vers le trou de l'antre de Pitch et essayèrent d'entendre le moindre bruit.

Bunny se décida de sauter dans le trou, puis Nord et Sable descendit doucement sur un petit nuage doré.

Ils atterrirent en douceur devant une grande porte noire en bois. Nord ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, il défonça la porte d'un coup de pied.

A ce moment, les 3 Gardiens virent le maître des ombres en compagnie d'une femme, dont ils ignoraient la connaissance.

Pitch se retourna brusquement et regarda ses ennemis dans les yeux.

-Quelle entrée.. fracassante, dit-il en regardant sa porte, détachée à plusieurs mètres de l'entrée. Ma pauvre porte, elle ne vous a-

-Qu'est ce que t'as fait le cafard ? s'empressa de dire Bunny avec colère

-Comment ça? Qu'ai-je fait?

-Jack! Que lui a tu fais? Étrangement depuis ton retour son état se dégrade, et des nuages noirs apparaissent d'un coup!

-Aahhh ça, rien d'important! Vous ne connaissez pas mon amie à mon avis, n'est-ce pas?

La jeune femme fît un pas et se présenta

-Je suis Héla, Déesse de la Mort, plus puissante que Pandore elle-même! Dit-elle avec fierté.

Bunny la regarda, pas du tout impressionné

-Ouais ouais OK cool, il tourna la tête vers Pitch, Je te promet sale abruti! Que si il arrive quelque chose à Jack, t'es un mec M.O.R.T!

Pitch fît un léger rire en entendant cela.

-Ça a déjà commencé hé hé, je me sens plus fort! Je sens votre peur! Celle de le perdre! Mais c'est trop tard! Vous ne pouvez rien faire absolument rien faire! C'est la fin pour lui, grâce à ma chère Héla.

-Eh oui ! Fît-elle gaiement.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez fait?! Hurla Nord, faisant trembler le sol.

-Du calme voyons, vous deux vous n'étiez pas encore des légendes, mais toi Sable, tu as plus de deux milles ans, n'est-ce pas ? As-tu déjà entendu parler du Sortilège de la destruction ?

Sable écarquilla les yeux, sous le regard intrigué de ses amis. Héla ria, Pitch souri

-Maintenant tu sais, lorsque la marque apparaîtra, il faudra compter les jours qu'il lui reste, je penche pour 4 jours, 5 grand maximum ! Maintenant, veuillez nous excuser..

Elle sortit une poignée de poudre noire et la lança. Aveuglant les Gardiens.

Lorsque la fumée disparût, les deux personnages avaient disparus.

-Sable ?! Qui est-elle et c'est quoi ce sortilège ? Demanda alors Bunny et Nord.

Sable eu un regard inquiétant et triste, il soupira, s'assit et expliqua ce qu'il savait à ses amis..

* * *

><p>Je sais suis vache de coupé à ce moment ! MOUAHAHHAHAHAH, A très vite pour le prochain chapitre mes petits Kinder x) ^^<p>

Reviews, follow .. tout ce que vous voulez svp :3


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis de retour avec le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, les reviews grimpent. Grand merci à vous, j'aime bien les reviews, n'hésitez pas a en remettre hein:)

**Delph**: Toi tu m 'éclate avec tes reviews ! J'en ai mal au ventre tellement j'en ris, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop tuer Pitch, pour ce qui est de la relation entre eux deux je ne vais rien dire, tu verras dans les chapitres, non pour l'entrée du personnage de Héla je l'ai inventé, mais j'ai cherché son nom sur Google.. J'avoue pour les noms inventés je suis nulle tu le remarquera dans ce chapitre justement^^

**Coeur Grenadine : **Voilà la suite, en espérant que tu accroche aussi bien qu'au premier chapitre^^!

J'avais commencé à faire le début, mais en enregistrant j'ai mis un mot de passe sur le dossier et je l'ai oublié.. Vous moquez pas trop de moi, j'ai dû tout recommencer ^^. Nord va être un peu moins sur les nerfs, comme ça les Yétis pourront souffler et Delph sera moins perturbée x),

Bref, Bonne lecture à vous !

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4 : <em>Sortilège, partie 2<em>

Sable s'assit mais ne fît apparaître que la forme d'un espèce de grimoire, ou quelque chose du genre au-dessus de sa tête.

Les autres comprirent immédiatement,

-Tout est dans ce grimoire n'est-ce pas ?

Sable approuva avec un hochement de la tête.

Ce grimoire se trouvait dans une pièce au Palais des Glaces, presque personne n'allait jamais dans cette salle, les Gardiens n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de ce fichu bouquin, qui rappelait aux Esprits qui représentait l'Espoir, L'Émerveillement et le Bonheur, qu'il n'y avaient pas que des Esprits bons au fond d'eux-même. Voilà pourquoi ils n'aimaient pas s'en servir, car ils savaient que si ils auraient besoin d'entrer dans cette salle, c'est que la situation était dramatique. Comme maintenant.

Les amis décidèrent de rentrer au Pôle afin de consulter ce grimoire. Nord reprit une boule à neige, murmura : « Palais des Glaces », puis dans un souffle le portail apparut, puis se referma en entraînant avec lui, trois Légendes prêtes à tout pour détruire deux sales démons et de sauver un des leurs.

_Palais des Glaces_

Ils arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard au Palais, Nord puis Sable se dirigèrent directement vers la salle où était le bouquin, mais Bunny marcha vers la chambre où était Jack et Fée. En entrant dans la pièce, il découvrit Fée, qui s'était endormie, la tête entre ses bras, posés sur le lit. Il s'approcha lentement pour ne pas réveiller son amie.

Il regarda Jack, et remarqua qu'il avait toujours la même expression de douleur et de faiblesse sur le visage. Ses paupières étaient toujours closes, son teint virer au rose pâle à cause de sa forte fièvre, et sa respiration était assez faible également. Il tapota le front du jeune Gardien, sa fièvre était un peu moins chaude, mais légèrement. C'était un début pensa t-il, puis il regarda au niveau des mains et des bras de Jack, mais aucune « marque » était apparue comme la vieille sorcière l'avait dit, enfin pour le moment. Il mît une couverture sur les épaules de Fée, puis avança vers la sortie, avant de partir il regarda Jack les oreilles baissées, et chuchota :

-Suis désolé Jack, pour tout, sincèrement.

Puis il ferma la porte, laissant la pièce silencieuse où seul les respirations des deux amis pouvaient s'entendre.

Bunny rejoint alors Nord et Sable, en entrant dans la salle qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis une éternité, il avança vers ses camarades.

Voyant son air abattu, Nord lui demanda

-Bunny ? Ç_a _va aller ! On va trouver un moyen pour guérir Jack d'accord ?

Bunny ne répondit pas, il haussa juste les épaules.

-Bon ! Voyons un peu qui est cette Héla et ce satané sortilège à la noix !

-Ouais mais en attendant ce satané sortilège à la noix comme tu dis, est en train de tuer Jack !

-Bunny, calme toi s'il te plaît, il ne faut pas d'être négatif, soyons solidaires comme nous l'avons toujours été ! Ce n'est surtout pas le moment de se disputer en plus.

Le Lapin de Pâques le regarda d'un regard triste puis se concentra alors sur cette Héla

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? Il dit quoi ce bouquin ? Il a intérêt à être coopératif ! Pas comme Mon'sieur d'en-haut !

Nord lui sourit et feuilleta les pages du vieux livre, il s'arrêta sur une page, qui parlait de cette Déesse de la Mort

-Voilà ! Alors ouvrez grand vos oreilles tout le monde -_et je dis bien tout le monde x)- ,_

-On est tout ouïe mon ami

Nord regarda ses compagnons, fît un petit sourire, il mit ses lunettes et leur dit :

-Donc c'est partit :

Il prit une grande inspiration, pis commença a lire :

_Héla a était crée depuis que la Terre existe, elle née en même temps que l'Homme de la Lune, cependant, il ne l'a pas choisi. Héla était là pour abréger les souffrances des humains, elle leur retirait la vie s'ils souffraient horriblement et qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour eux. Elle n'était pas humaine avant de devenir qui elle est. C'était quelqu'un de bien avant mais quelques siècles après sa naissance, elle prit un tout autre chemin, celui de la destruction ! A la naissance de l'Esprit de la Peur, elle tomba amoureuse de lui, et tout d'eux semaient la terreur, la mort et la panique, Héla avait inventé un sortilège, grâce à ses pouvoirs, ce sortilège pouvait tuer n'importe qui, qu'il soit mortel, ou immortel. Elle était puissante auprès de l'Esprit de la Peur, grâce à son pouvoir de tuer n'importe qui elle était la plus puissante au monde ! Son sortilège fonctionnait facilement, il suffisait qu'elle se concentre sur une personne en particulier, ensuite cette personne commencer à avoir différents symptômes, comme une fatigue extrême, une grosse fièvre et d'autres choses affreuses, cependant plusieurs jours après, si Héla est assez faible, la personne peut se battre et survire mais si l'état de la victime se dégrade et Héla est plus puissante comme jamais, la personne verra apparaître une marque en forme de huit à l'envers barré d'une croix sur son poignet, lorsque cette marque apparaîtra, la victime n'aura pas beaucoup de temps à vivre. Les jours lui seront comptés et en dépendant de sa force, s'il se bat il pourra vivre jusqu'à plus de deux semaines, sinon, s'il est faible, en l'espace de trois jours, il mourra. La seule façon de détruire cet enchantement et de guérir la personne touchée, est de prendre du sang d'Héla et une de ses larmes, puis de les incorporés sur la marque du malade, mais ce n'est pas facile. Héla et l'Esprit de la Peur réunis, sont imbattables, il sera presque impossible de les battre. Vers le premier millénaire, Héla est partie laissant l'Esprit de la Peur seul, dont nous ignorons la cause, et on entendit jamais plus parler d'elle. Alors si vous voulez vous débarrasser une bonne fois pour tout d'elle, soyez unis, soyez forts, soyez braves et surtout soyez en équipes ! Ne vous battez pas seuls ! Maintenant vous savez. Vous avez toutes les armes, alors battez vous ! _

Nord referma le livre, il se frotta au dessus du nez et soupira

-Voilà, c'est tout ce que ça dit.. Rien d'autre Sable ?

Le petit bonhomme fît non de la tête avec une mine tristounette. Mais Bunny se rappela d'un autre chose importante,

-Hé Nord ! Noël c'est pas dans demain soir ?

Nord fît les gros yeux et posa ses deux mains au-dessus de sa tête puis il s'exclama fort :

-Aaaaaargh non non non non ! j'avais complètement oublié ! Et comment j'aurai pu oublier Noël ? Hein ! Quelqu'un peut me le dire ! Oh bang sang, je suis un incapable ! Le Père Noël qui oublis le seul jour de l'année où il doit travailler !

-Arrête on dirai Fée, sourit Bunny, puis il reprit un visage sérieux,

Va aider les yétis mon vieux, avec Sable on va trouver un moyen de chopper cette Héla !

-Mais non Bunny tu as bien écouté ce que dit le grimoire, avec Pitch elle est puissante ! Il ne faut pas être seuls pour la combattre !

-Qui a dit qu'on sera seuls, on va faire appelle à d'autre Gardiens !

-Bon, très bien alors, j'y vais, c'est bien parce-que ces Yétis font n'importe quoi quand suis pas là, ils vont encore me peindre les jouets de la mauvaise couleur, trouvez le plus de personne possible et ensuite on ira chercher ses deux la et leur faire leur fête !

Puis l'homme barbu disparût en courant dans les couloirs.

Bunny regarda Sable,

-Bon ba mon vieux, c'est le moment de trouver d'autres immortels !

Bunny tapota du pied en laissant entrer un trou, lui et Sable y entrèrent, puis le trou se referma.

_France_

_-_Hey ! Delphina, ça faisait longtemps ! annonça Bunny à une jeune fille qui semblait se reposait sur un banc.

-Hey Bunny ! Quoi de neuf ?

-Rien de bon ma chère !

-Je m'en doutais.. , que peut faire l'Esprit de la Sagesse pour toi mon lapin ?

-M'appelle pas comme ça ! J'ai besoin de toi, un autre ennemie nous menace, et mon ami en ai la victime !

-Quel ennemie et quel ami s'il te plaît ?

-Ah oui pardon, l'ennemie est Héla, la Déesse de la Mort, et mon ami est Jack Fr..

-Jack Frost ?! Alors là non ! On a pas le droit le l'emmerder lui ! Dit-elle pleine de rage

-Ohé ohé, tu es la Sagesse, calme toi un peu, tu l'aimes bien non ?

Puis l'Esprit se calma, respira un grand coup, puis elle rougit aux paroles du Lapin,

-Non non, enfin si, enfin j'lai jamais rencontré, enfin m'embrouille pas d'accord ? C'est bon tu peux compter sur moi !

Bunny sourit, il fallait encore beaucoup plus d'immortels pour combattre cette Traître !

_Espagne_

-Grena ! On a besoin de toi !

-Que désires-tu Delph ?

-Ton aide,

-Je suis l'Esprit des Lumières! Comment veut-tu que je t'aide ?

-Je t'expliquerai, mais faut pas traîner !

_Allemagne_

-Harry mon pote ça va comme tu veux ? Fît Bunny en serrant la main d'un homme

-Tranquille mon vieux,

-J'ai besoin de ton aide, étant l'Esprit de la Force, t'es doué pour les combats non ?

-NAN ? Sérieux ? Va s'y j'étais pas au courant, mec je suis aussi vieux que toi alors je sais qui je su-

-Oui c'est bon tu m'as compris, ? Viens faut faire vite !

-Jte suis mec !

_Palais des Glaces _

Nord vît plusieurs personnes arrivaient, il était heureux que d'autres Légendes avaient accepté de les aider

Phil préparait des boissons et des petits gâteaux, Nord laissa son travail au Yétis durant quelques minutes, il expliqua la situation aux autres

-Merci d'être venus mes amis, l'heure est grave, très grave même !

Fée arriva au même moment en volant doucement, elle baillait

-Fée ? Ça va ? Et Jack ?

-Bof .. répondit-elle simplement tristement puis elle s'assit à côté des autres, une tasse de chocolat à la main.

Nord la regarda tristement, puis il continua son discours

-Héla, la Déesse de la Mort est revenue, vous savez qui elle est, Bunny vous a expliqué, elle est de retour et elle est Pitch sont ensembles, de plus Héla a jeté son sortilège sur Jack, ça va faire une semaine et demi, et on trouve rien, il ne va pas bien du tout, il est trop faible pour se battre, Héla étant puissante, elle s'acharne sur son cas . Mais nous irons pourquoi elle en veut tant à Jack, la seule façon de rompre le sortilège et de réussir a obtenir une de ses larmes et de son sang.

-Le sang c'est pas un problème, mais la larme... Ça va être chaud, fit Harry

-C'est une sorcière ! Un monstre, jamais on réussira à la faire pleurer .. rétorqua Fée tout en buvant sa tasse.

-Détrompes toi, on y arrivera, mais faut trouver une solution, et on guérira Jack à temps ! Lui répondit Nord

-J'espère .. répondit Grena.

-Y'a plutôt intérêt ! Fît Delphina

Tous chercher un plan, ils réfléchir ensembles Fée retourna auprès de Jack, Delphina l'accompagna, Grena jouer avec un des lutins, Harry se tourner les pouces en recherchant un plan aussi, Sable piquer un roupillon, Nord retourna travailler et Bunny retourna dans la salle du grimoire pour vérifier s'il n'y avait plus rien d'intéressant pour eux.

Ils espéraient qu'ils soient assez nombreux pour combattre Héla, mais aussi Pitch, et pour l'instant, le seul moyen qu'ils avaient en tête, c'était de séparer elle et Pitch, sa force diminuera et ils pourront passer à l'action !

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà mes ptits loups, le chapitre 4 fini ^^, le prochain chapitre s'intitulera <em>Plan<em>**

**on verra comment l'état de Jack évolue, en bien ou en pire ? … huuuuuum je vous laisse le deviner NIARK NIARK NIARK X), Alors Delph ? Tu as vu ma surprise, ainsi que Coeur Grenadine et Ariana ? Hihi j'aime faire plaisir a ceux qui lise mes fanfic ! à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ^^**

**PS : Oubliez pas de laisser une review, follow, favori, n'importe quoi !**

**KISS ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Enfin fini le chapitre 5 ! Il est court d'accord mais je fais de mon mieux. Non je ne suis pas morte ! Je n'ai pas arrêté ma fic non plus, je suis juste méga à la bourre, mais je suis super chargée en ce moment à cause du lycée, c'est chiant et en rentrant chez moi je suis trop fatiguée pour l'avancer BREF tout le monde s'en fou. Là je suis en vacances, enfin ! Donc j'aurai du temps pour la fanfiction ! J'ai fait une petite mise à jour dans mes premiers chapitres, corrigé quelques fautes et j'ai changé quelque chose avec les vacances de Jamie, allez donc relire les chapitres, vous verrez^^,

**Delph :** Contente que Delphina t'ai plu ^^, dans ce chapitre je décris les nouveaux Esprits, physiquement et aussi leurs personnalités aussi !

**Coeur Grenadi****ne** : Oui mais attention ! La relation entre Bunny et Jack est ami-ami hein ! On part pas dans des délires homo etc hein^^,

**Arianna: **J'ai osé, je sais milles pardon, voilà la suite

**Mia **: Voilà la suite, non suis j'ai pas abandonné rassure toi :), (putain suis en train d'écouter _"Say Something" _et ton pseudo me rappelle le film "Si je reste) Les boules..

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5: Plan<span>

Ils ne trouvaient toujours pas de plans.. A quoi bon être nombreux et se préparer à combattre s'ils ne savaient pas comment s'y prendre ?

Delphina s'admirait dans une glace, l'Esprit de la Sagesse était de grande taille, mince, aux magnifiques cheveux ondulés et châtains. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond, aussi clairs qu'un ciel de premier jour ensoleillé de printemps. Sa voix était douce. Delphina était l'Esprit de la Sagesse, et cela se voyait, cependant elle était un peu trop fragile. Elle se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour son entourage.

Grena, elle était de taille moyenne, elle avait la peau mâte, ses cheveux noirs et soyeux, descendaient jusqu'à ses omoplates. Elle était têtue, mais extrêmement attentionnée .

Harry, lui avait le teint clair, ses cheveux étaient légèrement ébouriffées, ils étaient bruns. Ses yeux étaient noirs, ce qui été très rare. Et bien sur, il était musclé. C'est un gros dur mais au cœur tendre.

Tout ses jeunes Esprits avaient accepté de combattre, sans qu'on les y obligent. Ils voulaient sauver l'un d'entre eux et détruire la menace qui arrivée.

Au bout d'un certain moment, Fée se leva,

- Je vais voir Jack.

- Je viens avec toi ! S'empressa de dire Delph.

Les deux jeunes femmes marchèrent dans le long couloir qui menait à la chambre de Jack.

- Dis, si on arrive pas à le sauver .. On .. Il se passera quoi ?

- J'en sais rien Delph, j'ai toujours espoir qu'il se réveille, qu'il va nous sortir son sourire moqueur et embêter Bunny avec des surnoms.. Ou encore qu'il congèle des elfes, ou va voir Jamie..

- Qui est Jamie ?

- Ah oui tu n'es pas au courant. Et bien l'année dernière lors du retour de Pitch, c'est à ce moment qu'il a été choisi pour être Gardien, ça a été compliqué au début, mais bref ! Ce jour-là, Nord, Bunny Sable et moi avons bien faillit disparaître. D'ailleurs Sable l'a été..Jamie est un petit garçon qui s'est accroché à ses rêves et ses croyances, c'était le dernier enfant à croire en nous et le premier a voir Jack, Jamie nous a aidé, avec Jack bien sur !Et depuis, Jack lui rend visite, assez souvent.

- Le premier enfant a le voir depuis .. depuis qu'il est .. ?

- Oui Delph, depuis qu'il est immortel, personne n'a crû en Jack, personne ne l'a vu ni toucher, rien. Il a était seul durant 300 ans ..

- Je ne savais pas .. Le pauvre .., fît Delph toute chamboulée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

- Je sais je sais, ajouta Fée qui commença à avoir une boule dans la gorge, je me suis promis de ne plus le laisser seul, ou alors qu'il soit malheureux, il a beau sourire mais des fois je le vois.. que derrière, il ne va pas très bien, mais je fait mine de rien voir.. Je me le suis promise et j'ai échoué !

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir Fée, personne ne pouvais, termina Delph en poussant la porte de la chambre.

Elles s'assirent près du lit de Jack, et continuèrent de discuter. Au bout d'une heure environ, Fée reporta son attention vers Jack. Soudain, elle sentit les doigts du jeune garçon qui remuaient, ainsi que ses paupières.

- Jack ?!

- Je vais chercher Nord ! couru Delph

-Jack ? Dit-elle ne lui caressant les cheveux,

Delph revint, seule, elle donna un mot à Fée, il venait de Nord

_Nous sommes partis distribuer les cadeaux.. Même si ce n'est pas un bon Noël, il faut tout de même penser aux enfants, nous serons rentrés à l'aube, faîtes attention à vous ! Au moindre problème, les boules à neige sont dans mon bureau. _

_Nord._

Il est vrai qu'elles avaient totalement oublié Noël, mais pour une bonne cause.

Enfin, pas si bonne que ça.

Jack se réveilla doucement, toussant un peu. Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux, il dût les laisser mis-clos, à cause de la lumière, mais surtout car il était trop faible pour faire mieux.

Sa vision était trouble, il transpirait encore, et il entendait de loin.

- Jack ? Tu m'entends ? Ça va ?

Jack, bien trop faible pour parler, lui adressa un petit sourire. Mais cela suffisait pour Fée, un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et elle prit le jeune malade dans ses bras. Elle le serra si fort qu'il en gémit. La jeune femme le laissa donc.

- Jack, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu n'as pas vu de lumière blanche ou l'Homme de la Lune rassure moi ?

- Fée, calme toi !

- Désolée..

- Bonjour Jack, je suis Delphina, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi tu sais. Tu es célèbre maintenant chez les humains, je parie qu'on raconte des histoires sur toi en ce moment, fît-elle un petit sourire au coin.

Jack fît un petit signe de la tête. Il essaya d'économiser au maximum ses forces. Il respirait doucement, sa tête tournait et tout autour de lui tournait aussi. Il avait toujours des cernes et de la fièvre, c'était étonnant d'ailleurs qu'il avait repris conscience. Il essaya de ne pas trop se montrer faible devant Fée, il devait se douter que ça ne devait pas être la première fois qu'elle venait s'occuper de lui, et veiller sur lui.

-Jack ? Je sais que tu es très fatigué, mais on est là pour s'occuper de toi. Pitch, est de retour avec une nouvelle venue mais ne t'en fais pas, on s'en occupe. En attendant, garde tes forces et je ne veux pas te voir dormir, tu as déjà eu le temps, fît Fée, avec un petit sourire.

Il hocha la tête et essaya de rester conscient.

Delphina alla chercher une boule à neige pour prévenir Nord. Elle éclata la sphère et disparut en un claquement de doigt.

Fée restait toujours auprès de Jack, elle ne voulait pas qu'il referme ses paupières, par peur qu'il ne les rouvrent jamais.

Delphina revint quelques minutes après, accompagnée des autres Gardiens, les nouveaux restaient à l'écart, quant à Bunny, Nord et Sable, ils étaient heureux que leur ami s'était réveillé. Le Père Noël se retenu de ne pas le prendre dans ses bras.

- Est-ce que ça va le bonhomme de neige ? Tu nous a fait peur tu sais ! Demanda le Lapin

- On a fini de distribuer les cadeaux, donc on sera tout le temps là ! Fît Nord avec son accent russe

Jack les regardaient, fît un petit hochement de la tête pour dire qu'il allait bien, mais ses amis voyaient bien qu'il ne l'était pas.

Ses paupières tremblaient, il voulait dormir, mais il ne savait pas s'il se réveillerai s'il se laisser partir vers le pays des rêves. Mais Bunny restait perplexe.

- Comment se fait-il qu'il soit réveillé ? le chuchota à Nord

- J'en sais rien .. lui répondit l'homme barbu tout en se grattant la barbe.

- Peut-être que l'autre folle est loin de Pitch ! Répondit Harry

- Dans ce cas, il faut la laisser loin de lui ! Ensemble ils sont forts ! Ajouta Grena

Le Marchant de Sable aprouva, il fallait les éloigner au maximum ! Le temps que Jack reprenne ses forces, il regarda le jeune homme et remarqua qu'il s'était endormi, la couverture tombait en dessous de ses yeux. Seuls ses yeux fermés et un bout de sa main qui était près de son visage était visible, il fît signe à Bunny, celui ci regarda son ami, et soupira

- Ouais ba ça c'est trop tard, il s'est endormi.. On l'aura pas vu beaucoup les yeux ouverts ..

- Okaie ! Faut trouver un plan et plus vite que ça ! S'exclama Nord

- Ouais mais quoi ?

Nord réfléchit un instant, jouant avec ses sabres,

- Faudrai l'éloigner de Pitch, ou l'inverse mais comment ?

- On pourrait peut-être l'entrainer dans une impasse, on la fou dans un sac, on l'enferme dans une cage au Pôle et le tour est joué !

- Ouais Harry, pas bête ! On a que ça à faire toute façon.. avant que la marque n'apparaisse.

Bunny remit quelques bûches dans la cheminée, la chambre s'était refroidie. Il frotta ses mains et donna son avis à ses amis

- OK ! Mais faut pas traîner ! On sais pas dans combien de temps justement la marque arrivera et combien de temps il tiendra avec, je suis pour occupé l'autre cafard, pendant que d'autres entraîneront la sale hyène dans un coin.

-OK faisons ça ! Je vais avec Bunny, tu viens avec nous Sable ? Pour la mettre K.O ?demanda Grena.

Le petit bonhomme approuva, le poing serré tapant dans son autre main.

Ils allaient passer à l'action. Enfin.

Fée resta avec Quenotte et quelques autres mini-fée dans la chambre avec Jack.

Quant aux autres, ils partirent en direction de Burgess dans une forêt sombre, au fond d'un trou, où vivait un sale rat ainsi qu'une nouvelle ennemie aussi pourri que le rat en question.

Nord prit une boule à neige, puis prononça :

-Le Croque-Mittaine !

Puis les Légendes disparurent en un clin d'oeil. Laissant s'échapper, un flot de lumière que fît le portail en apparaissant, et en disparaissant, avec des immortels avec lui.

_Antre de Pitch_

Les six personnes arrivèrent devant le trou de Pitch, mais avant qu'ils y entrèrent, ils entendirent une voix familière. Une ombre apparue non loin d'eux, vers des buissons.

- Quoi encore ? Ma porte est bousillé par votre faute ! J'espère que vous venez pour me présenter vos plus plates excuses et me la rabibocher ? Lapin, t'es doué pour la peinture n'est-ce pas ? Faudrait me repasser un petit coup dessus, le noir n'est pas assez sombre pour moi. ironisa Pitch

- Si tu veux pas que je te la fasse bouffer ta porte, tu arrêtes de nier l'évidence Pitch ! Lui répondit le regard froid le Lapin de Pâques.

- Rooh, encore pour le gamin hein ? La marque est-elle apparue ? Demanda t-il les yeux plein d'excitation.

- Non ! Navré de te décevoir, toi ainsi que ta copine !

- Ah mais Héla n'est pas ma « copine » comme tu le dis, nous ne sommes pas ensembles, à vrai dire.. C'est comme si on ne se connaissait même pas, ricana l'être des ténèbres.

- Que veux tu dire ? Demanda avec hésitation Grena et Delph à l'unisson.

- T-t-t-t-t-t, leur fît Pitch en basculant son index de gauche à droite, cela ne vous regarde pas pour le moment.

- Tu vas parler enfoiré sinon jte refais le portrait et Fée sera très contente de se qu'elle ramassera si tu vois ce que je veux dire, lui menaça Harry le poing fermé. Ce sera mon cadeau de Noël pour elle !

- Disons qu'elle ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle fait, leur dit Pitch en faisant un petit clin d'oeil.

L'intéresse apparut près de Pitch, Nord se demander pourquoi il disait cela.

- Que veut tu dire pas là ?

- Laissez moi vous montrer !

Il se pencha vers l'oreille d'Héla, chuchotant quelques phrases, puis lorsqu'il eu fini, les pupilles de la femme se distilèrent, son regard devint remplit de haine et de rage.

Pitch fit apparaître une faux de sable noir et la lui donna. Héla se jeta sur les Gardiens en poussant un cri de guerre. Mais les Gardiens l'esquivèrent facilement.

Bunny en resta bouche bée, bien trop surpris par ce qu'il venait de comprendre.

- Tu .. tu la contrôle ?

- Ohoho, le Lapin à compris on dirait. Voyez vous, vous ne savez pas tout ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques millénaires. Que je vous explique.

Il prit la peine de s'assoir sur une pierre, gardant Héla près de lui. Puis il commença son récit.

-Il y'a très longtemps, lorsque l'Homme de la Lune vous a choisit pour apporter toute votre sale bonté, vos rêves et tous ces choses nianian, fit-il dégouté, j'ai rencontré cette Héla, et avec le peu de force qu'il me restait j'ai pu la contrôler grâce à d'anciens pouvoirs que je possédais, je pouvais dans un temps, faire devenir réalité les plus grandes peurs de chacun ! Mais j'ai vite perdu ce pouvoir, mais j'ai gardais les personnes que j'ai ensorcelé, dont Héla, en fait, c'était bien la seule. Sa plus grande peur était de devenir un mauvais Esprit et de rependre le mal autour d'elle, donc j'en ai profité. Je lui ai fait créer ce sortilège, et bien sur je l'ai ordonné de le jeter sur Frost ! Super plan d'ailleurs. Mais j'ai du lui ordonné également de partir et de ne plus se faire entendre, le temps que je reprenne des forces. D'ailleurs milles ans plus tard naissait Jack Frost ! Ironique non ? Il n'y a aucun moyen de m'arrêter désormais ! Votre petit protèger n'est même pas capable de faire quelques pas alors ce n'est pas pour me stopper, car avec ses pouvoirs il n'y avait que lui pour me nuire, mais bon tant pis !

Puis il partit dans un fou rire qui paraissait interminable.

- Voilà, continua t'il, maintenant si vous voulez bien nous excuser, nous avons du boulot ! Passez le bonjour à Jack pour moi ! Je viendrais lui rendre visite si j'ai le temps, byebye !

- PITCH ! SALE CON REVIENS LA ! s'écria Harry.

Mais l'homme habillé de noir avait déjà disparût.

Ils venaient d'apprendre quelque chose d'important. Pitch avait le contrôle sur Héla, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, et c'était comme ça depuis des années et années. Mais aussi ils savaient que Pitch avait lancé ce sort sur Jack pour l'empêcher de le battre, il voulait l'arrêter, lui ôter la vie. Pour se venger. Les Gardiens se seraient sentit extrêmement coupable de la mort du jeune Gardien, celui qu'ils considère comme un petit frère. ils auraient souffert, et Pitch en aurait profité. Il avait bien préparé son coup ! Ils avaient compris maintenant pourquoi ensembles ils étaient forts.

Mais maintenant, ce qu'ils devaient faire, c'est de vaincre Pitch et de ramener Héla à elle, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

* * *

><p><strong>Et-action ! Euuh non coupez ! C'est dans la poche cette fois ! Maintenant faut que j'attaque le sixième chapitre. Viiiite faut que je poste ce chapitre à minuit ! Gros bisous à vous ! Oubliez pas de liker ! ^^<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà voilà le chapitre 6, j'ai eu du mal à le faire, désolée encore pour le retard. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. Voilà voilà. Dîtes moi que vous aimez, laissez moi y croire x), Allez, rien qu'une petite review de TOUS ceux qui lise cette fanfic, pour savoir qui qui lit^^'**

**Delph : Je suis surprise d'avoir taper dans le mille au sujet de ton physique ! Je suis médium ! ENFIN ! Je vais pouvoir voir les numéros du loto et gagner MOUAHAHA ! ( moment de psychopathie passager ) et comme ça je pourrais aller voir DREAMWORKS et leur forcer à faire un « _Cinq Légendes number 2 _» ! et si ils disent non j'engagerai des yakuza-man et des gens de la mafia australienne x) ! Non allez je reprend mes esprits, enfin, à peu près. Bonne lecture à toi ^^**

Kiss

and

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 6 : Hélathalia<span>_

_**Le Monde au premier jour,**_

Un merveilleux levé de soleil fît son entré. Le premier jour était arrivé. Il n'y avait quasiment rien sur la Terre, ni d'océans, de faune et de flore. Tout ces belles choses allait vite apparaître. Lors de la toute première nuit, une étoile apparue. Celle-ci était énorme, lumineuse et toute ronde. C'était la plus belle chose que le Monde ai jamais créer. Le nom de cette magnifique création ? La Lune !

Elle n'était qu'entièrement visible que la nuit tombée et encore ! Quand le ciel d'un bleu nuit était dégagé. D'autres étoiles apparurent peu de temps après, elles étaient différentes de la Lune. Car ses étoiles là étaient minuscules, puisqu'elles se trouvaient à des centaines d'années lumières de là.

Une création du Monde apparue également la première nuit du premier jour, une jeune femme. Cette femme était grande, d'un beauté incroyable. Ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit semblaient se mélanger avec celle-ci, ses yeux verts émeraude semblaient si innocents. Son regard se posa instinctivement sur la sphère blanche flottant dans le ciel. Elle la regarda et lui souri. La Lune était si lumineuse ce soir là, on aurait dit qu'elle chassait l'obscurité et souhaiter la bienvenue à la jeune femme. Elle, elle ignorait qui elle était et où elle était.

Elle se chercha un nom et finit par trouver : Hélathalia. Elle se promis de ne jamais faire de tord ni de mal à quiconque !

Deux-cents ans plus tard, la Terre avait bien changé. Hélathalia venait de découvrir son pouvoir, celui de retirer la vie. Elle refusait de l'utiliser, elle ne voulait pas faire de mal ou de retirer ce qu'était la plus belle chose au monde que pouvait posséder un être humain. Mais voyant les humains souffrir pendant cette époque, elle accepta son rôle. Mais elle n'aura pas eu a exercer son pouvoir beaucoup quand même. Elle entendit parler également, trois cents ans après, de la naissance de deux Esprits.

L'un était un petit bonhomme muet, tellement lumineux. Il portait un costume de sable doré, ses cheveux étaient d'or, de même pour ses yeux. Il était venu au Monde pour rependre épanouissement, mais surtout, rêves.

L'autre contrairement à l'Esprit des Rêves, était grand, la peau était grise, ses cheveux sombres comme jamais, et il avait également les yeux doré. Le Marchand de Sable portait bien cette couleur mais l'Esprit de couleur noir non.

La couleur de ses yeux ne collait pas avec le reste, ça ne lui allait pas. Ou plutôt c'est le noir qui ne lui allait pas. Cet Esprit là était le Croque Mittaine. Mais la Lune ne semblait pas être enchantée de le voir. Absolument tout opposait l'Esprit des Rêves et celui des ténèbres. Elle entendit parler également que cet Esprit de la Peur cherchait à rependre cette peur sur le Monde entier, et que la Lune l'avait empêcher en faisant appel au 3 autres Légendes.

Toothiana, la fée des dents, Nord le Père Noël et Bunny le Lapin de Pâques. Ils s'allièrent avec le Marchand de Sable et ensemble ils réussirent à le vaincre. Cependant elle fît la connaissance du Maître des Ténèbres quelques temps après et elle en tomba amoureuse. Elle trouva son aspect certes étrange mais surprenant, elle aimait son regard. Après tout, elle aussi était un Esprit qui n'apportait pas la joie, peut-être que lui n'était pas si mauvais au fond ?

Mais cet Esprit là incarnait le mal ! Un soir il lui demanda de le rejoindre sur un banc devant une belle clairière. Grossière erreur de sa part d'avoir accepté.. Car lorsqu'elle arriva sur ce banc, elle eût beau l'appeler, le chercher, rien. Elle se retourna pour repartir mais à ce moment là, elle eût un frisson qui qui s'étendait tout au long de son corps. Puis le noir total. Pitch la contrôla. Il lui ordonna de partir et de ne pas se faire entendre et dès qu'il penserait à elle, elle devait le rejoindre sur ce banc précisément. Hélathalia devint alors Héla.

_**De nos jours, **_

Les Esprits étaient revenu au Pôle, et avaient expliqué à Fée le résumé de l'histoire. Elle en fût surprise, apprendre que Pitch contrôlé Héla, et que tout venait de lui : c'est à dire l'état actuel de Jack. Mais Pitch commençait à être faible, Jack s'était réveillé, juste quelques minutes peut-être mais il s'était réveillé tout de même. Il avait eu un point faible. Il fallait faire quelque chose pour éloigner Héla de Pitch, mais ils ne savaient pas du tout comment faire revenir Héla à elle-même. Et comment récolter ses larmes et son sang. Ils étaient perdus. Totalement perdus.

Antre de Pitch :

Pitch faisait les cents pas. Il était à bout de patience. Il n'en pouvait plus tout simplement !

-Héla, accélère le sortilège, TOUT DE SUITE !

- Je ne peux faire cela, cela m'est impossible.

- Argh !, dit-il perdant patience de plus en plus, et son pouvoir ? Qunad sera t'il mien ?!

- Quand la marque sera, monsieur.

- Combien de fois t'ai-je déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler " Monsieur" ?! Je suis ton Maître ! hurla t'il à la jeune femme

- Oui, excusez moi Maître..

Tout en disant cela, elle s'inclina devant l'Esprit des Ténèbres, comme s'il était un Dieu.

- Et quand cela va t-il se produir ?!

- Je l'ignore, Maître.

Pitch fît un geste avec sa main pour dire à sa servante de disposer.

- Va ! Je t'appellerai plus tard.

La femme fît un geste de la tête puis partie

Après quelques secondes, Pitch se rappela d'une chose vitale pour lui.

- Attends ! cria t-il, ne quitte pas mon Antre, va dans une autre pièce, ne t'éloigne surtout pas trop de moi, compris ?!

- A vos ordres.

Elle marcha en direction d'un grande porte, puis la referma derrière elle.

Une fois seul, Pitch restait pensif. Il eût un moment de peur en lui, peur qu'il perde Héla, et que Jack Frost soit guérit. Peur qu'il ne recommence à se cacher sous les lits comme un vieux rat. Il arrêta tout de suite d'y penser. Car la dernière fois qu'il eu peur, ses cauchemars se sont retournaient contre lui. Mais tant qu'il aura Héla comme marionnette, il sera un peux plus fort.

Il pensait que le prochain point maintenant qu'il devait faire, c'est de disperser sa peur auprès des enfants, pour qu'il soit aussi fort qu'il ne l'était avant que Jack Frost ne foire tous ses plans. Et qu'un gamin de huit ans ai continuer à croire aux autres Gardiens. Cette fois, il comptait bien ne pas faire les même erreurs qu'avant. Jack était hors-jeux, c'était une belle avancée pour lui, mais maintenant, il fallait s'occuper du gamin de Burgess en premier, pour être sûr qu'il n'allait pas venir en aide aux autres, et ça ce n'était pas du gâteau.

_Palais des Glaces :_

Les Yétis pouvaient enfin souffler. Les cadeaux étaient livrés et Nord leur avait accorder une semaine de repos. Les Elfes ne faisait pas de bêtises, enfin pas trop.

Les six amis avaient pris l'habitude de se réunir près d'un bon feu au centre de la salle du globe. Oui, six amis. Fée ne restait pas souvent avec eux, mais elle restait avec Jack. Chacun à leur tour il se relayer pour rester auprès du plus jeune des Gardiens. ils commençaient à perdre patience aussi. Ils n'en pouvaient plus de voir l'état de Jack.

Comment allait'ils vaincre Pitch ? Sans l'aide de Jack ? Pitch était assez faible pour être battu par le pouvoir de Jack. Les heures passèrent ainsi, ils les passaient à réfléchir à tout et n'importe quoi pendant que Jack mourrait à petit feu.

Soudain, Fée arriva en panique.

- Fée ? Qu'y a-t'il ? questionna Bunny.

- Jack !

D'un bond, Bunny couru avec les autres vers la chambre de Jack, craignant le pire pour son ami.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il eu un frisson. Il faisait très froid. Le feu de cheminée était éteint. Il s'avança vers le lit de Jack, il remarqua qu'il grelottait comme un jeune enfant qui venait de passer sa journée dehors en plein hivers. Il respirait étrangement aussi.

- Il.. a froid ? s'étonna Grena.

- Mais c'est pas normal ! fît Harry.

- Non! le coupa Nord, c'est normal.

Sable comprit, il afficha un personnage ressemblant à Héla au dessus de sa tête. Les autres s'exclamèrent.

- Le sortilège va bientôt faire son effet hein, Jack perds ses pouvoirs. Son corps ne s'habitue plus au froid..

Delphina remit alors des bûches dans la cheminée, et fît un bon feu qui réchauffa vite la pièce. Fée rajouta une couverture. Après quelques minutes Jack arrêta peu à peu de trembler.

- Là , faut vraiment pas traîner ! rétorqua Nord.

Ils marchèrent d'un pas vif vers la salle du Globe, Nord marcha plus loin et revint avec le grimoire. Il le posa lourdement sur la table, laissant échapper de la poussière qui fît éternuer le Marchant de Sable, Nord ouvrir l'ouvrage et ils commencèrent à feuilleter une par une chacune des pages présentes dans ce bouquin. Il y en avait des milliers. Mais le travail ne leur faisait pas peur le moins du monde. Ils commencèrent alors leur recherche à 22:00 heures.

L'horloge sonna 3:00 du matin, les filles s'étaient endormie, Sable le fût dès qu'il eu fini de donner des rêves aux enfants. Les bébés fées aussi. Depuis l'agression de Jack, Fée restait auprès de lui et les petites avaient travailler sans l'aide précieuse de leur amie.

Généralement les Gardiens ne dorment pas, mais lorsqu'ils le font, c'est qu'ils sont vraiment à bout de forces.

Nord, Bunny et Harry cherchaient encore, baillait entre deux pages. Ils en était à un quart du livre, ils avançaient doucement. Ils prenaient le temps de bien lire chaque mot, chaque phrase, chaque signification particulière qui pouvait les aider. Ils n'avaient pas d'idées pour le moment. Pas de plan, rien !

_Burgess : Le lendemain._

Quelques petites voitures circulaient dans les rues, Jamie aperçut sa maison, ainsi que Abby qui aboyait, contente de retrouver ses maîtres. Dans la voiture, tout était calme, la mère s'était endormie, le père conduisait. Sophie elle s'agitait sur son siège-auto.

- Lapin d'Pâques, hop hop hop !

Son grand frère lui sourit alors. En sortant de la voiture, le lévrier se jeta presque sur la petite qui la fît tomber.

- Ouille, maman !

- Maman ! Sophie s'est encore cassé la figure.

La mère s'approcha de sa fille de quatre ans. Elle l'a pris dans ses bras et la porta vers la maison. Jamie remarqua alors quelque chose d'inhabituel. La voisine les aperçut.

- Bonjours Monsieur et Madame Bennett, vous avez passez un bon Noël ?

- Bonjour Madame Brown, oui un très bon Noël même, les enfants se sont amusé, mais nous n'avons pas eu de neige ! C'est très étrange. fît Mr Bennett

- Ici aussi, rien ! Pas un flocon !

- Peut être pour bientôt. En passant merci d'avoir nourrit Abby. A plus tard Madame Brown.

- A bientôt. Au revoir les jeunes, fît la vieille femme aux enfants.

- Au revoir Madame !, dirent-ils en chœur.

Jamie était surpris. Pas de neige ici non plus ?! Il avait eu peur durant tout son séjour. Ses amis aussi, ils n'avaient pas pu jouer à la neige du tout. Mais surtout, cela voulait dire que Jack n'était pas passer une fois. Pourquoi ?

Les nuages gris apparurent, le vent souffla fort. Comme si une tempête approché.

- Jamie ! Rentre ça sent l'orage !

Le petit garçon regarda autour de lui, comme pour rechercher quelqu'un. Il baissa la tête.

- J'arrive maman.

Il s'avança vers la porte, et regarda une dernière fois dehors. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Aussi mauvais que celui qu'il avait eu l'année dernière, quand ses nouveau amis, le Père Noël, La Fée des Dent, le Lapin de Pâque, le Marchand de Sable et bien sûr son meilleur ami Jack Frost avaient combattu le Croque Mittaine, mais il ne croyait plus en lui. Il voulait l'oublier. Mais à cet instant, il avait peur. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu depuis un an.

Le soir, une fois dans sa chambre, il pensa fort aux Gardiens. Il regarda la Lune, et lui parla.

- Je sais que tu parles à personne, et surtout pas à moi.. Mais s'il te plaît ! Je sens que quelque chose va mal, demande aux Gardiens de venir me voir je t'en prie ! Je dois leur parler au plus vite ! Je t'en prie, je t'en prie, je t'en prie.

Il ne cessait de répéter ses mots. Encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endormit.

_Palais des Glaces._

Ils étaient toujours sur ce fichu bouquin, ils n'avaient pas fait de pause.

- Bon, idées ? résuma Delph.

- Rien ! répondit Bunny en se laissant glisser sur le fauteuil.

- Bon faut pas abandonner tout de suite sinon-

La belle lumière de la Lune apparue soudain dans la pièce.

- Ah ba enfin ! fît le Lapin de Pâques.

La Lune refleta alors une silouette sur le mur, mais cette fois-ci c'était une petite silouette, une sillouete d'enfant, celle de Jamie.

Les Gardiens ne comprirent pas.

- Faut aller voir Jamie ? Pourquoi ? demanda Fée

- Il a peut être besoin d'aide !

- Delphina, Harry et Grena ? Vous restez ici avec Jack ? On va a Burgess, Jamie nous connait bien alors.., parla une grosse voix.

- Pas de problèmes Nord on comprend, allez y vite !

Nord sortit une boule à neige, et cria avant de la jeter :

- Jamie Bennett !

La petite sphère éclata, et les Gardiens entrèrent dans le portail.

_Burgess :_

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison des Bennett. Il faisait nuit. Il n'y avait pas de neige du tout. Bunny baissa les oreilles. Il savait pourquoi, ils savaient tous.

Ils entrèrent par la fenêtre de derrière et arrivèrent dans la chambre du petit. Il dormait.

Mais il avait l'air d'aller bien pourtant ? Pourquoi l'Homme de la Lune leur avaient fait montrer Jamie ?

Nord eût soudain le nez qui lui démangeait, il éternua fort.

- Nord ! Chuut ! lui dit Bunny un doigt devant la bouche.

- Désolé

Le garçon se réveilla. Il se frotta les yeux et manqua de crier à la vue des Gardiens.

- Vous.. vous êtes là ! fît-il avec un grand sourire. Ah j'avais demander à la Lune de vous appelez car je voulais vous voir, leur annoça t-il en sautant sur son lit heureux comme jamais.

Puis en regardant bien ses amis, il découvrit qu'ils n'étaient que quatre.

- Où est Jack ?

En entendant cette simple phrase, les quatre amis le regardèrent les yeux tristes.

- Jamie .. commença Fée.

- Il est où ? insista t-il

Nord et Bunny se regardèrent, il fallait lui dire.

- Mon grand, écoute.. Pitch est de retour avec quelqu'un d'autre. Cette personne, Pitch la contrôle et ..

- ET.. ?

- Et Jack.. enfin.. il.. il va pas bien du tout. Il lui a lançait un sortilège qui est très dangereux..

Les yeux de Jamie commencèrent à briller, des larmes coulaient.

- Mais.. Mais il .. il est immortel hein il.. il peut pas..

- C'est diffèrent cette fois-ci Jamie.. Mais on fait tout pour le sauver on te le promet !

- Depuis quand ? demanda t-il

- Depuis plus de deux semaines mon grand ..

Donc peu après qu'il soit partit en vacances.

- J'aurai dû ne pas partir .. J'aurai pas dû je le savais ! C'est ma faute .. les larmes coulaient abondamment.

- Non non Jamie c'est pas ta faute ! C'est celle de Pitch ! Tu n'y est pour rien. lui rassura Fée

- Repose toi d'accord ? On retourne auprès de lui. On repassera demain . Tiens, si y'a le moindre problème tu sais où nous trouver.

Le Père Noël donna une boule de neige à Jamie. Il l'a prit, hocha la tête pour le remercia.

Sable était prêt à lui lançait une boule de poussière de rêve mais Jamie refusa.

Les Gardiens repartirent donc. Jamie soupira et cacha son précieux cadeau sous son lit.

Il s'allongea sur son lit, et pensait à Jack. Une unique larme coulant doucement sur sa joue, il s'endormit entre quelques sanglots.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ?! Qui s'attendait à ça ?! Personne hein ! Et ba moi non plus .. ça m'est venu d'un coup. Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres 3000 mots et des poussières. J'ai pas commençait le chapitre .. euh combien déjà ? Chapitre 7 hein je crois bien ! Ça avance, pas beaucoup mais ça avance. Les reviews ne grimpent pas .. Suis un peu déçue. Pas grave, j'attends. J'espère que vous avez bien aimer ce chapitre, je suis moyennement satisfaite de celui là. N'hésitez vraiment pas à me dire vos avis, ils comptent beaucoup pour moi. Mes lecteurs comptent pour moi, la preuve ! Ceux qui m'ont <strong>**laisser des reviews pour la première fois ont eu droit à leur rôle dans la fanfiction. Vous voulez un rôle ? Review ^^.**

**Gros bisous de moi.**

**A bientôt tout le monde!**

**Joyeux Halloween à tous x). Bande de citrouilles ^^**

**KISS ^^ !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Je reviens pour un 7e chapitre à vous dévoiler mes chères enfants. En espérant que celui-là vous plaise. Les vacances sont finies.. Ô grand malheur, Ô grand désespoir ! Allez ! À partir du 3 novembre :24 jours sans compter les week-end et 3 semaines de stage pour moi et fini ( zone B )! Et après Bonjour Papa Noël ! Je voudrais Jack Frost pour Noël s'il te plaît ? Non mais c'était pas une question, c'était un ordre ! x) ^^**

**Je vais être franche avec vous, je ne sais pas du tout ce que je vais écrire dans ce chapitre. Je vais improviser. Et transformer tout ça en un joli petit texte sympa. A vrai dire, je n'ai vraiment jamais su quoi écrire, mais des fois tout me venait d'un coup de doigts ! Et des fois je rame..**

**Loona : Ouais les portables hein ;), ça merde tout le temps. Héla est contrôlée par Pitch alors normal qu'elle soit lèche-cul ^^ Bonne lecture à toi !**

**Eli : Whou une nouvelle fan ? Merci à toi :), contente que tu accroches bien, oui tout le monde aime Jack ^^ Normal attends *.*! Cadeau de Papa Noël : la suite, bonne lecture !**

**Mia : T'inquiète pas va, si tu as pas le temps met pas de review, c'est pas la mort. Bonne lecture à toi Mia :)**

**Delph : Je fais des efforts tu sais :), n'essaie pas trop de décapiter Pitch, de le brûler, ou d'éclater sa tête à coup de marteau, j'en ai besoin pour ma fanfic hein ^^. Quand celle-ci sera fini, je te laisserai seule avec lui pendant 5 minutes? Tu as le temps d'en faire des trucs en 5 minutes . Je l'aurai déjà raser la tête et trouer ses yeux avec des boules de Noël. Enfin Et pour Bunny, il s'en veux encore pour Pâques 68, et se qu'il s'est passer jusqu'à maintenant, donc il se rattrape ;), voilà la suite. Bonne lecture ^^ ( 3,855 mots )**

**Pour répondre à une question : Comment Pitch contrôle Héla, eh bien ; il ne l'utilise pas vraiment comme une marionnette, tu verras dans les prochains chapitres :)**

**Aller j'arrête et je me mets à bosser, il est 4h du matin, demain c'est la rentrée. Je commence mon chapitre 7 ! Go ^^**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 7 : La Marque.<span>**

_Burgess:_

Le soleil venait de se lever. La brise d'hiver caressait doucement les rosiers morts. La brume s'était dissoute également. Il ne manquait que deux choses à ce décor, de la neige et les visages heureux des enfants jouant dans cette matière magnifique, froide certes, glacée même, mais d'une blancheur éclatante et tellement douce.

Jamie Bennett se réveilla doucement. Quelques mèches brunes lui tombaient sous les yeux. Le petit garçon se frotta en yeux en baillant, ses yeux étaient encore un peu rougis de larmes de la veille. Il marcha jusqu'à un calendrier. Le 6 janvier était entouré au marqueur rouge. Cette date indiquait le jour de la rentrée. Et ce jour arriver dans 4 jours à partir de cette journée. Il avait à nouveau peur, peur que le cauchemar qu'il avait vécu l'an dernier ne recommence, mais cette fois-ci, la vie de Jack était en jeux !

Jamie descendit les escaliers en traînant des pieds. Arrivé dans la cuisine, sa mère le salua et l'embrassa sur le front. Sa petite sœur Sophie était déjà debout depuis quelques minutes, et attendait son frère pour déjeuner.

Après avoir pris leur chocolat chaud et leurs tartines grillées, ils montèrent tous les deux dans la chambre de l'aîné.

Jamie décida d'en parler à sa sœur, elle pouvait garder un secret, vu qu'elle savait pour la guerre de Pitch l'année précédente.

-Sophie ? Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose de très important !

La petite fille blonde ouvrit grand ses yeux, elle s'était étonné du ton de voix inquiète de son grand frère. Elle n'avais que quatre ans, mais elle était intelligente.

-Jack.. Le méchant monsieur noir de la dernière fois lui fait du mal. Et les autres ne savent pas comment sauver Jack, tu m'aides à les aider Sophie ?

Comme réponse Jamie vit sa sœur faire un bon en l'air en sautillant

-Oh oui ! Aider Lapin d'Pâques ! Hop hop hop

Il l'a regarda et sourit. Il regarda à la fenêtre. Il ne manquait plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée des autres Gardiens, il espérait que durant la nuit, il ne s'était pas passer quelque chose, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

_Palais des Glaces_

A la fabrique du Père Noël tout était calme. Quelques sons de clochette venant du bonnet des elfes pouvaient se faire entendre.

Ils n'avaient pas fermer l'oeil de la nuit. Toujours sur le grimoire, celui-ci ne donner aucune information sur Héla, ni qu'elle avait été contrôlée.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir pour voir Jamie, deux ombres apparurent devant eux. Un homme et une femme. L'homme parla, - _il dit : je suis gay, non je plaisante ;), clin d'œil à Delph1762-_

- Vous avez bien dormi ? Vous avez des têtes à faire peur à un enfant ! ricana dit-il.

- Pitch, si tu la ferme pas je vais te l'éclater moi ! s'énerva l'Australien

Grena tenta quelque chose.

- Que veut tu en échange de l'antidote qui guérira Jack ?

- Absolument rien car je ne vous le donnerai pas ! Frost va payer ! Pour ce qu'il à fait ! Voyez vous, il aurait pu s'allié à moi ! Après la fête de Pâques gâchée de l'année dernière je lui avais proposé ! Mais non ! Ce gosse a refusé en prétextant qu'à nous deux on feraient peur aux enfants et ce n'était pas se qu'il voulait ! Il protégé les enfants alors qu'eux n'avaient jamais cru en lui ! Pitoyable !

Les Gardiens eurent un regarde étonné, jamais Jack ne leur avait parler de ça. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas non plus parler de ses souvenirs. Le plus jeune était très secret, ils savaient pourquoi. Il ne leur faisait pas encore confiance à 100%.. Vu ce qu'il avait enduré durant trois siècles. En voyant leur visage, Pitch sourit et continua.

- Oh oh vu vos têtes vous ne le saviez pas, enfin tant pis pour vous. Je suis allé le voir pendant que vous étiez tous dans la salle du Globe, il n'a vraiment pas bonne mine. J'ai senti qu'il avait de la fièvre non ? Et aussi qu'il tremblait assez fort, après que j'ai éteint le feu et ouvert la fenêtre. Il ressent le froid maintenant croyez moi ! Bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai un univers à faire peur. Héla ?

La femme s'exécuta, et lança la poussière et tout deux disparurent.

Les Gardiens coururent vers la chambre de Jack, Sable ferma la fenêtre, Bunny remit une couverture à Jack, et Nord ralluma le feu.

Delphina toucha le front de Jack et remarqua qu'effectivement il était fort fiévreux.

Jack respira très étrangement, il serrait les couvertures et gémissait. Ses amis grimaçaient, ils avaient peur que la marque apparaisse dans peu de temps.

Mais Sable comprit ce qu'il avait, il lui lança une nouvelle boule de sable dorée et le malade cessa de gémir.

Nord, Sable, Bunny et Fée se rendirent peu de temps après en direction de Burgess, pour voir Jamie.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de celui-ci, ce dernier leur demanda des nouvelles de son ami

- Toujours pareil bonhomme, on ne se décourage pas !

L'enfant brun baissa les yeux, Sophie, qui ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de la situation, couru dans les bras de Bunny

- Woh petit moustique, tu m'as manqué aussi, fit le Lapin avec un léger sourire.

- Lapin Pâques hop hop ! s'écria la petite.

Les autres regardèrent cette scène, mais ils pensèrent à leur ami malade, ils ne pouvaient pas l'oublier.

Jamais.

Jamie également, il s'en voulait un peu tout de même.

- Dîtes, je peux le voir ?

Les Gardiens se tournèrent vers le jeune Bennett. Nord lui répondit.

- Et bien.. on ne sait pas.. tes parents vont se demander où tu es, et.. et comment dire..

Jamie fît ses grands yeux mouillés tout en insistant. Ils finirent par accepter.

- D'accord mais 5 minutes pas plus Jamie !

Le petit garçon leur sourit. Le Père Noël prit une boule à neige et l'éclata en prononçant distinctivement :

- Ma Fabrique !

Puis dans un souffle, ils disparurent, laissant Sophie seule dans la chambre. La petite fille se mis en tailleur au milieu de la pièce et attendit le retour de son grand frère.

_Palais des Glaces :_

Dans l'atelier du Père Noël, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Les braises de la cheminées éclataient de temps en temps, les bruits de pas des Yétis se faisait rare. Même les Elfes ne faisaient pas leur vacarme infernal du quotidien. Sur la table non-loin de la cheminée, était poser plusieurs tasse vide de chocolat, et un énorme manuscrit ouvert à une certaine page.

L'Esprit de la Sagesse rester auprès de Jack dans sa chambre. Quant aux deux autres, ils zieutaient chaque page sans en perdre une miette. Ils avançaient plus rapidement qu'il y à quelques jours.

Lorsqu'ils virent un des portails de Nord s'ouvrir, et que leurs yeux se posèrent sur le jeune Bennett, ils se regardèrent d'un regard surpris. Que faisait ce gamin ci au Pôle ? Et qui était-il ?

A la vue des deux Gardiens, Jamie sursauta. Les seuls immortels qu'il avait vu étaient célèbres dans l'univers, mais ces deux là ils ne les connaissaient pas.

- Les gars, fît Bunny, c'est le garçon qui nous a aider l'année dernière, Jamie.

Enfin.

Enfin ils découvrirent le visage de celui qui à presque battu à lui seul le Croque-Mitaine et qui à toujours cru aux 4 autres Gardiens, en Nord, Fée, Bunny et Sable. Mais le premier en Jack, à ce qu'avait dit Delphina.

Jamie les salua, et se dirigea vers la chambre de Jack. En entrant dans la pièce, Jamie aperçût une jeune fille assise près d'un lit tout au fond.

Sur ce lit, il y avait un corps, presque immobile. Le soulèvement de sa poitrine était irrégulier et assez faible. Les couvertures le cachait.

En s'approchant un peu, le jeune garçon reconnu immédiatement la personne inconsciente sur ce lit.

Jack.

Ses yeux étaient fermés, on ne voyait pas son habituel sourire narquois. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des semaines, n'avait pas joué non plus avec lui, et ne s'était pas roulé non plus dans la neige.

Son ami lui manquait beaucoup. Il était même plus proche de Jack qu'avec ses copains.

Il posa sa main sur la couverture, au niveau du cœur de Jack. Celui-ci battait différemment que le sien.

Jamie baissa alors les yeux. Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose lorsque Pitch apparue une fois de plus dans la chambre. Le Maître des Ténèbres était seul cette fois-ci.

Il ne fût pas étonné à la vue du jeune garçon. Il en sourit même.

- Ah mais qui vois-je ? Jamie non ? Cela faisait longtemps, mais je suis étonné que tu puisses me voir ! La peur t'envahie déjà !

Le jeune garçon recula à petits pas vers Nord. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il avait peur. Mais cette fois Jack n'était pas là pour le réconforter ou le faire rire pour lui faire oublier le Croque-Mitaine.

Le regard de Pitch se tourna vers Jack, à son arrivé le malade se senti encore plus mal qu'avant. Sa main droite tremblait, et sa respiration s'accélérait.

- oh oh, attendez vous à voir votre petit protéger avec une marque d'ici demain ou deux jours maximum. Son état se dégrade de plus en plus , mes chers amis. !

- Aucun d'entre nous n'est ton ami le cafard ! s'énerva Bunny

- Soit ! Mais vous pouvez me remercier tout de même !

- Et pourquoi on ferait ça ! lui demanda Fée le regard noir.

- C'est simple, sans moi, vous ne serez pas proche du glaçon ambulant ! Si je n'avais pas réapparu l'année dernière, Jack Frost n'aurait jamais était choisit comme Gardien, donc il ne serait pas ami avec vous !

Pitch tourna son regard vers Jamie.

- Et il serait encore invisible aux yeux de tous !

Il insista fortement sur le mot " tous ".

Tous baissèrent la tête, il est vrai que seulement lors du retour de Pitch ils avaient travaillé avec Jack, cela devait même être la première fois, sauf Bunny, qu'ils le voyait ou lui parler. Mais avec le peu de discutions qu'avait Bunny et Jack, aucune n'était aimables. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'écouler une seule seconde avant que Bunny ne lui hurle dessus car Jack faisait encore le pitre, mais ce que ne comprenait pas Bunny, c'est que Jack chercher à se faire remarquer pour éviter être invisible comme d'habitude. Voilà pourquoi il cherché des poux au Lapin, il voulait au moins simplement être vu, et entendu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici Pitch ?! T'en a pas marre de faire des allés-retours ?

- Haha non mon cher Nord, je viens juste prendre des nouvelles de mon ami Jack. Je voulais aussi venir mettre Jamie hors d'état de nuire mais il s'est fait avoir tout seul ! Il me voit, et a peur. Donc je ne lui ferait rien, enfin pour le moment. Bon allez, je reviendrais bien évidemment, mais la prochaine fois, ce sera pour vous présentez mes plus sincères condoléances. A bientôt !

- PITCH ! LA C'EST TROP ! REVIENS LA ENFOIRE ! fît Delphina à bout de nerfs.

Mais le crétin en parka noir avait déjà pris la fuite.

Jamie s'approcha de son ami, il semblait vraiment mal en point. Il regarda la main pâle de Jack qui bougé un peu et tremblé en même temps.

Il l'a prit et lui parla.

- Je suis là Jack, on t'abandonnera pas ! Je te le promet !

Les sourcils du jeune Gardiens se froncèrent. Sa tête bougeait. Pitch avait raison, Jack allait très bientôt avoir la marque sur son poignet. Et vu sa faiblesse et la force d'Héla, enfin de Pitch. Il ne survivrait pas trois jours. Surtout qu'ils ne savaient pas ce que cette marque allait lui faire. Si elle allait lui pomper le reste de son énergie, ou alors agir comme un poison. Ils ne savaient pas du tout.

- Jamie, viens il faut rentrer, j'espère que personne ne s'est rendu compte de ton absence..

- Oui Fée..

Jamie lâcha la main de Jack et se dirigea avec Fée dans un portail que Nord avait ouvert.

- A bientôt Jamie, fît Delph.

- Bye mon grand, lui dit Harry.

- On se reverra ! dit Grena.

Quant à Nord, Bunny et Sable ils lui sourit.

Fée l'accompagna seule chez lui.

Il se tourna vers les Gardiens, les regarda et fit un petit sourire. Puis regarda le lit au fond de la pièce, et il perdit son sourire. Il entra ensuite dans le portail et disparut avec Fée.

La femme colibris revint deux minutes après, en soupirant.

- Je ne pense pas que c'était une bonne idée, maintenant il va avoir peur encore plus !

- Il le fallait bien Bunny, Jamie avait besoin de le voir.

- Oui mais dans un état déplorable !

- Arrêtez ! les interrompis Grena. Si vous vous disputez sans cesse on trouvera jamais de plans pour le sortir de là !

Bunny hocha la tête. Il retourna dans la salle du Globe feuilleter le manuscrit.

Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution il le fallait ! Si Jack mourrait, il ne se le pardonnera jamais de sa vie d'immortel.

Jamais de sa vie.

Les autres le rejoint, Sable et Harry était resté avec Jack. Comme le Marchand de Sable n'émettait aucuns sons, si Pitch attaqué pour n'importe qu'elle raison, il ne fallait pas laisser le bonhomme doré tout seul.

Les autres s'assirent sur le canapé. Ils regardèrent dans d'autres livres moins importants que le manuscrit mais ils ne fallait pas qu'ils passe à côté de quelque chose.

Ils feuilletèrent encore une bonne heure.

- J'ai quelque chose ! s'écria Fée.

Les autres la regardèrent surpris et un peu rassurés.

- Alors écoutez bien ! "_Tout sortilège ou enchantement sur immortels peut être dangereux, cependant il y a une chance de prolonger l'espérance de vie d'un immortel touché par un sortilège ! Il suffit de mettre un peu de son élément dans une fiole et une pincée de poussière de Lune. Lui faire boire et la personne pourra vivre quelques jours de plus quelque soit le sortilège lancé"_

- Poussière de Lune ? questionna Nord

- Oui, c'est étrange.. Comment on peut en avoir ? ajouta Bunny

- J'en ai jamais entendu parler. fît Delph

- Tout façon l'Homme de la Lune ne nous aidera pas, et il n'y a plus un flocon de neige..

Fée balança son livre par dessus son épaule.

- Ce bouquin est nul !

- Continuons de chercher, on a encore un peu moins de la moitié du livre. ajouta Grena.

Ils continuèrent alors de chercher.

- Je crois que je tiens quelque chose les gars !

Les autres regardèrent le Lapin de Pâques d'un drôle d'œil.

- Ecoutez bien attentivement. "_Pour rompre un maléfice qui contrôle un immortel, qui que ce soit, il faut amener la victime chez Merlin, grand sorcier du monde des Immortels. Lui seul trouvera la solution."_

_- _C'est déjà mieux que rien .. Ajouta Nord.

- Bon, qui se dévoue pour rendre visite à ce Merlin ?

Les Gardiens se regardèrent entre eux.

- D'accord, Grena, Delph, Bunny, Nord et moi on peut y aller ? proposa Harry qui entrait dans la pièce à l'instant.

- Sable et moi on veillera sur Jack.

- Oui mais faut que des personnes visionne le manuscrit aussi non ?

- Non, Delphina, ça sert à rien on trouve rien.

- Harry a raison Delph, répondit l'Esprit des lumières. Il ne nous fait que perdre notre temps. Et du temps, Jack n'en n'a plus beaucoup.

L'Esprit de la Sagesse baissa le regard.

- Oui c'est vrai. Allons-y alors, perdons pas de temps !

Ses nouveaux amis sourirent en entendant cette phrase. Nord hocha la tête en direction de Fée pour lui dire de rejoindre Jack. Elle s'exécuta.

Le Père Noël sortit une autres boule à neige de sa poche de son grand manteau rouge et blanc, lança la petite sphère. Puis murmura :

- Merlin !

Comme à chaque fois, un portail s'ouvrit, laissant échapper des flots de lumières resplendissantes, qui entrainèrent nos cinq amis à l'intérieur.

_Le Lendemain, quelque part, dans le Monde._

L'Aube s'était levé. La fraîcheur du matin apparaissait. Un vieil homme à la barbe blanche attendait devant sa petite maison en bois. Elle était au milieu de nulle-part. Une grande forêt l'entourait, il n'y avait aucuns bruit.

L'homme avait comme une toge bleue sur lui. Il n'avait pas de chapeau de magicien comme le raconte les contes de l'époque actuelle qu'on raconté aux jeunes enfants avant qu'ils ne s'endorme.

Le vieux sage semblait attendre quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Lorsqu'un portail magique apparut à plusieurs mètres de lui, il ne fût pas surpris à la moindre seconde. Au contraire, il fît un léger sourire, se leva en attendant les Gardiens.

Alors que les Gardiens s'avancèrent en direction de l'homme, celui-ci fît un pas vers eux.

- Je vous attendez.

- Alors, tu es donc Merlin ?

- En personne mon cher Bunny. Bien, je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici bien sûr.

- Mais comment tu-

Nord stoppa Delph en plaçant sa grande main devant elle. Il lui murmura de façon que le magicien n'entende pas.

- Ce type est étrange et surprenant, je serai toi je ne discuterais pas avec lui et ne chercherait pas à comprendre.

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

- Bon, tu viens avec nous au Pôle Merlin ?

- Bien sûr voyons, c'est bien pour ça que vous êtes venus demander mon aide pour votre ami, n'est-ce pas ?

Les Gardiens ne répondirent pas.

Nord lança une des ses sphères dans les airs. Puis ils disparurent tous en un claquement de doigt.

_Palais des Glaces._

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle du Globe. Merlin remarqua les tonnes de livres posés en désordre sur la petite table. Il haussa un sourcil.

- Retour aux vieilles méthodes ? Et là-haut alors ? dit-il en pointant le ciel de son index.

- Il n'est pas du tout coopératif. Aussi silencieux que Sable.. lui répondit Bunny.

- A ce propos, où est-il ? Et Fée ?

- Ils s'occupent de Jack.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtait à répondre à Grena, le vieux barbu aperçût Sable qui courait vers eux d'un air inquiet.

- Sable ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?!

Le bonhomme prit une profonde inspiration, et fît ensuite apparaître la silhouette de Jack au-dessus de lui.

Les visages de ses amis devinrent blanc comme neige. Ils coururent à la chambre de Jack. Les mains de Fée tremblèrent déjà.

Bunny s'approcha lentement de son jeune ami, il constata que le soulèvement de sa poitrine se faisait moins régulier. Il planta un instant ses yeux verts dans ceux violets de Fée. Les cils de la colibris tremblèrent et étaient brillants.

Il regarda ensuite les poignets de Jack.

Vision d'horreur.

Là, sur son poignet gauche..

Elle était apparut.

* * *

><p><strong>Je suis vraiment une peau de vache. Vous êtes en train en même temps de lire ces lignes, penser que je suis une incapable et inhumaine de vous faire subir cela.. Mais bon je suis comme ça HAHA. J'ai pu finir ce chapitre car je ne suis pas allée au lycée, disons que je fais le pont ^^<strong>

**Demain c'est grasse-matinée aussi. J'ai prévu d'aller fêter l'Armistice en allant danser et pisser sur la tombe d'Hitler, qui m'accompagne ? Oui Hitler, le psychopathe de fils de p... Enfin si la tombe existe, à moins qu'il s'est fait découper en morceaux et donner à manger aux cochons je sais pas :p, oui je suis cinglée et alors ? ( comment parler d'histoire d'un coup 0.0 ) **

**Excusez moi si il y a des fautes, je suis malade aussi donc pas cool. Je n'ai pas trop eu d'idées sur ce chapitre voilà pourquoi il est courts. J'en ai plein par contre pour les prochains ! Mouahaha ! Mais vous vous dîtes, putain déjà ? la fic va bientôt s'arrêter alors ? Et bien non non ! Je ne compte pas m'arrêter là, si Jack survie ou pas, je continuerai ma fic quand même. Il se passera d'autres choses après. Quelles choses ? Vous verrez bien hahaa ^^ Oubliez pas de review, follow et favorits si ce n'est pas déjà fait, je vous l'ordonne ! **

**Gros bisous de moi ^^**

**PEACE !**


	8. Chapter 8

Et voilà le 8e chapitre tant attendu ! J'en ai baver pour le faire, vraiment. Vous avez du le remarquer avec mon impardonnable retard de malade.. C'est pas facile quand même. Mais voilà, c'est re-moi ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, et que je ne mets pas trop de temps à publier. J'ai vu que quasi toutes les reviews vous étiez assez en colère pour la fin brusque du chapitre, mais le suspense joue beaucoup vous savez, voilà la suite ^^

**Cœur Grenadine** : **Je te remercie pour tout ses beaux compliments, ça ne va droit au cœur ! C'est bien aussi que tu aimes le Bunny de ma fic, je pense qu'en réalité, derrière ses gros muscles, il doit être comme ça au fond. Vu son comportement envers Sophie dans le film, notre Bunny est un tendre quand même ^^. Je tente d'effectivement améliorer mon orthographe; ( ça se voit ? :O ), oui je suis malade x), pour Merlin, ça m'est venu d'un coup.. Et pour l'Armistice.. OMG je fais honte à la France en ayant sortit une connerie pareille -'. Aller Bonne lecture à toi tout de même :)**

**Mia : Oui ma chère, je suis timbrée, complètement timbrée ;), Bonne lecture à toi ^^**

**Loona**** :** **Je suis une peau de vache je sais je sais. Pardonne moi d'être aussi vache.. Tien le chapitre ! Bonne lecture ^^****  
><strong>

**Loupanda : Nouvelle arrivante ? Bienvenue à toi si c'est le cas. Bienvenue chez les timbré(e)s ^^. Je sais, honte à moi j'ai osé. La suite pour me faire pardonner. Bonne lecture :)**

**Eli : Voilà la suite ma chère, désolée d'avoir coupé si brutalement. Bonne lecture :)**

**Delph:**** Bah voilà regarde, j'allais écrire Delphina à la place de ton nom mdr. Ta review à mis du temps à arriver mais c'est rien, je te pardonne car tu aime bien -je pense- ma fic :), tes reviews sont si gentilles et me font tellement plaisir tu peux pas savoir, elles me font rire aussi beaucoup même ! Contente que l'histoire te plaise ! Oui c'est la dèche.. Manque d'inspiration. Pardon pour la fin brutale, j'ai du en tuer plus d'un :O. Bonne lecture à toi ^^**

**Layton : **** Oui, t'es nulle ! Tu crains ! Alors casse toi ! **

**Je me fait viré par moi-même.. Oh lala il me faut un café ! Et p'ête même deux ! Avec des Pitch aux chocolats *.* ( brioche Pasquier hein ^^)**

**Bref, continuer en review et follow et compagnie (positives les reviews svp :)), je vous aimes!**

**Enjoy ! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 8 : Entre la vie et la mort.<span>**

_" Là, sur son poignet gauche.._

_Elle était apparue. "_

La pièce se refroidit en une seconde.

L'expression de visage de chacun était identique. Ils exprimaient la peur, l'inquiétude.. Ils étaient tous autour de ce lit. Le poignet du jeune Gardien était bien visible. Cette fichue marque se dessiner sur son poignet fin.

Les sourcils de Bunny se froncèrent à la vue du poignet de Jack. Il se retourna et marcha d'un pas vif vers la porte. Fée essaya de l'en empêcher.

- Bunny !

Mais le Lapin avait déjà claqué la porte avec une telle force, que le bruit sourd résonna dans toute la fabrique. Ce qui fît sursauter plusieurs Yétis qui se reposaient, ignorant la situation actuelle, ainsi que le sorcier.

Fée abandonna, et se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté du lit. Elle commença à sangloter. Puis virent les larmes.

Les habituels grands yeux de Nord, qui étaient censé être rempli de merveille et d'émerveillement, au lieu de ça ils étaient brillants. Prêts à ce que des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Il se retint difficilement. Quant aux autres Gardiens, ils baissèrent la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.. Ils ne connaissaient pas vraiment Jack par cœur, mais ils savaient qu'il était essentiel aux besoins des autres Gardiens, et qu'il était aimé. Et trop jeune et fragile cependant.. Merlin le savait également, ce que Jack avait enduré durant 300 ans. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire en ce temps. Mais maintenant, il se dit qu'il était grand temps de trouver une solution !

Delphina rejoignit Fée dans ses sanglots, Grena se retenu de toutes ses forces de ne pas s'effondrer. Harry, qui jouer les gros dur habituellement, était très discret et avait les mêmes yeux que Nord. Quant au Marchand de Sable; il afficher un visage brisé, ses yeux étaient vides, il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Plus rien.

Les rêves, c'est ce qu'il apporter, mais en ce moment, il vivait un vrai cauchemar ! Il baissa la tête.

Fée toucha le front de Jack, il était sec et brûlant. Elle mouilla alors un mouchoir et le posa sur son front. Jack était livide, plus qu'avant, beaucoup plus. Sa respiration était faible, mais régulière pour le moment..

_Toit de la fabrique_

Bunny n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre. Ce gamin qui autrefois lui chercher des bosses et qui lui, lui en chercher à son tour, celui qu'il a appris à connaitre depuis un an, allait mourir. Celui qu'il considérait comme un petit frère. Ce frère qui était trop fragile, trop peureux, peur de la solitude qu'il avait dû endurer durant trois siècles. Durant ses années, seul, éloigné de tous. Lui qui voulait juste de la compagnie, hormis le vent et son précieux bâton, mais ce qu'il voulait c'était une présence vivante, qui l'écouterai, lui parler..

Ses grands yeux verts scrutaient la lune. Il ne tint plus, il ne pouvait plus. N'avait plus la force.

- VOILA T'ES CONTENT ?! ET QUE COMPTE TU FAIRE POUR NOUS AIDER HEIN ?! C'EST QU'UN GOSSE ! ET UN GARDIEN ! REMUE TOI PUTAIN FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE POUR LUI ! IL NE LE MÉRITE PAS APRES TOUT ? IL A PAS ASSEZ SOUFFERT DURANT 300 ANS ?! JE T'EN PRIE AIDE LE ! AIDE NOUS !

Puis il s'écroula à genoux devant la grandeur de la sphère blanche et scintillante. Il trembla, mais ne laissa pas échapper de sanglots ni de larmes. Rien qu'un regard vide. Il se releva doucement et s'assit. Croisa ses grands bras et les posa sur ses genoux pliés, et enfouit sa tête à l'intérieur.

_Salle du Globe._

Harry était assis sur un fauteuil, non loin de la cheminée, la tête entre ses mains, il réfléchissait.

Jack ne pouvait pas mourir, non il ne pouvait pas. Trop de gens tenait à lui pour qu'il parte ainsi. Il réfléchissait à un stratagème. N'importe lequel, du temps qu'il soit utile. Puis en une fraction de seconde, cela fait "tict" dans sa tête. Il bondit de sa chaise et courut dans la chambre de Jack; à pas de course !

Il ouvrit brusquement la porte ce qui fît sursauter les autres gardiens, toujours sur le choc, même une heure après.

- Je sais !

- Tu sais quoi .. ? murmura presque Nord la voix brisée

- Je sais comment le sauver ! Allons bouger vous, on a pas beaucoup de temps ! Suivez moi ! Il est temps de mettre de se bouger les fesses et d'arrêter de s'apitoyer sur son sort sans rien faire !

- On peut toujours essayer, déclara Grena.

Alors les Gardiens et le vieil homme s'exécutèrent. Fée resta auprès de Jack, comme toujours. Quant à Sable et Grena ils partirent chercher Bunny.

Lorsqu'ils revirent avec lui, le Lapin n'était pas dans son assiette. Il se sentait mal pour Jack.

Très mal.

Nord lui adressa un mini sourire au coin de ses lèvres, pour le rassurer. Bunny ne fît que de le regarder, un air de désespoir dans le regard, puis tourna son regard.

Ils ne restaient plus qu'à suivre Harry, juste avant d'entrer dans le portail, tous jetèrent un coup d'oeil en direction de Jack. Puis ils sautèrent dans le portail magique.

Fée ferma les yeux, ses grands cils tremblaient. Elle s'approcha de Jack et lui prit la main, elle ne voulait pas la lâcher !

Pour rien au monde !

_Burgess :_

Depuis qu'il s'était levé, le jeune Jamie Bennett senti comme un vide en lui. Il ne savait pas d'où se vide venait, non il ne savait pas.

Sophie avait remarqué l'attitude inhabituel de son grand frère, elle s'approcha de lui.

Le garçon était assis en tailleur dehors. Le temps était bon, pas un flocon à l'horizon..

- Jamie ? fît la fillette, tu es triste ?

Tout en disant cela elle tourna la tête sur le côté, laissant ses cheveux flottaient dans le vide. Ses deux grands yeux verts étaient visibles. Ils exprimaient l'inquiétude.

Il sourit.

- Non Sophie ça va, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.. ça va ..

Mais la fillette blonde n'était pas idiote

- Dis moi sinon je dis à maman !

Jamie soupira, il se leva pour arriver presque à la même hauteur de Sophie, malgré qu'elle soit bien évidemment plus petite. Mais la cadette se mis sur la pointe des pieds et fît un bisou sur la joue de son frère. Puis vint le câlin habituel.

- Dis ! Qu'est qui ya ?

Son frère abandonna son mutisme.

- Je sais pas, je sens un truc bizarre en moi depuis ce matin. J'ai pas de nouvelles de Jack.. Les Gardiens ne sont pas revenus depuis longtemps.. J'ai.. J'ai peur.

Sophie ouvrit grand ses yeux et entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, étonnée par les propos de son frère.

- C'est des supers héros Jamie ! Ils vont y arriver ! On les connait ! C'est les plus forts !

Jamie fît un demi sourire. Ce qu'avait oublié Sophie, c'est que Pitch été de retour et aussi puissant que l'année dernière. Et cette fois, Jack n'allait pas bien du tout.

- T'as raison Soph', merci soeurette. Je t'aime.

Il la serra fort dans ses bras. Quelques secondes après, leur mère les appela pour manger. Sophie couru dans la cuisine. Jamie lui, traîna des pieds. Il se doutait vraiment de quelque chose.

Après manger, il monta seul dans sa chambre. Sa mère monta quelques minutes après.

- Je vais en courses avec Sophie tu viens ou j'appelle mamie ?

- Mamie

Sa mère leva les sourcils d'un drôle d'air.

- Oh, Monsieur Jamie Bennett n'a pas le moral on dirait ! Allez, à tout à l'heure mon chéri.

Jamie ne répondit pas.

Une dizaines de minutes après, une vieille femme aux cheveux blancs arriva. Elle tenait un paquet de bonbons dans ses mains.

Ils étaient tout les deux dans la maison. Après avoir mangé les bonbons de sa grand-mère, Jamie pensa à quelque chose. Il attendit que sa grand-mère s'endorme sur le canapé, ce qu'il se fît en vingt minutes. Puis il se dépêcha de monter les escaliers et se jeta sous son lit. Il sortit la boule à neige que Nord lui avait donné en cas d'urgence. Après tout il se sentait mal depuis ce matin, il n'avait pas de nouvelles non plus. Il devait en être sur. Mais avant il descendit, fît un mot et le posa sur la table

_Avec les copains ! On se balade. Je serais pas long._

_Jamie._

Il explosa la sphère et cria

- Fabrique du Père Noël !

Puis il disparut dans un souffle.

_Fabrique Père Noël :_

Jamie atterrit dans la salle du Globe. Il n'y avait personne. Pas un bruit, pas un son de clochette à l'horizon.

Rien.

Jamie connaissait l'endroit où dormait Jack. Il s'avança alors vers la porte. Quand il l'ouvrit, il découvrit Fée, dormant la tête dans les bras devant le lit de Jack. Le jeune Bennett s'avança et posa le regard sur Jack.

Une chose l'interpella. Immédiatement.

Il découvrit le poignet de son ami, tâché par une étrange marque. Il compris assez vite. Il découvrit également que le jeune immortel avait beaucoup de fièvre et qu'il retira un mouchoir sec et aussi chaud sur le front de Jack et le remplaça par un autre qu'il avait humidifié.

C'était le Croque-Mitaine qui lui avait fait cela ! Il n'en douté pas. Personne n'était là, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles et en voyant le visage triste et les larmes séchées qui avaient coulées sur les joues de Fée, il n'avait plus aucuns doutes ! Il va arriver quelque chose à Jack, quelque chose d'horrible. Et les autres sont partis régler cela. A ce moment, il oublia instinctivement sa grand-mère chez lui et sa mère qui allait revenir du super-marché. Il ne pensait plus qu'à son meilleur ami, qui était _entre la vie et la mort._

Il décida de rester auprès de la femme colibris et de l'Esprit de l'Hiver. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil à l'opposé de la chaise de Fée, et il s'endormit dessus.

_Pendant ce temps, dans l'Antre de Pitch._

- Enfin ! ENFIN ! Bientôt son pouvoir sera mien ! Et Jack Frost sera mort une deuxième fois ! hurla Pitch dans son domaine lugubre.

Il riait de joie. Complètement.

- Les symptômes ne vont plus tarder ! Alors que je me rappelle bien : la perte de poids considérable, ses pouvoirs ne le protège plus même s'il les a toujours, mais plus pour longtemps ! Et ensuite il y'a comme d'habitude: toux, fièvre, poux et respiration anormale et enfin: **ça**!

- Oui Maître, c'est cela, la dernière phase de votre plan sera la meilleure ! Ils ne s'y attendront pas du tout !

Alors que Pitch allait répondre, il sentit une sensation qu'il connaissait lui traverser les veines.

La peur qu'éprouvait les proches de l'esprit de l'Hiver.

Il reparti dans un délire phénoménal.

_Quelque part, dans le Monde._

Nord, Bunny, Sable, Harry, Delphina, Grena et Merlin arrivèrent dans un étrange endroit.

Il faisait frais, et il faisait noir. Ce paysage ne les rassurer pas du tout. Surtout qu'en plus, c'était affreusement calme.

Aucun endroit ne peut être entièrement calme ! Les bruits de la nature, le chant des oiseaux, le vent ou même les technologies du monde des mortels étaient généralement présents partout, mais pas ici.

C'était inquiétant, étrange même.

- Harry, c'est quoi au fait ton idée ? questionna Grena.

- Ouais parce-qu'en fait tu nous as rien dit et.. et en fait on t'a rien demander non plus, ajouta Bunny en se grattant la tête.

- Faîtes moi confiance !

- Oui on te fait confiance, mais on demande. D'ailleurs on est où ?

- Comment ça Delph ? Tu connais pas cet endroit ? fît Harry

- J'ai l'air de connaître ?

Bunny pris deux secondes d'attention envers cet endroit. Il lui semblait familier, mais où l'avait-il vu ?

Soudain, un buisson se mît à remuer bruyamment.

Quelque chose apparut alors et bondit sur les Gardiens.

_Pôle Nord._

Fée se réveilla doucement. Ses yeux mirent environ une ou deux minutes à s'habituer à la lumière.

Combien de temps avait-elle dormit ?

Elle regarda vers la fenêtre. Le paysage était gris, et il neiger. Il est vrai qu'au Pôle, l'Esprit de l'Hiver n'avait pas besoin de faire son travail car il neige naturellement ici. Elle se leva de sa chaise pour aller boire un peu. En traversant l'allée, elle penser à Jack, il pouvait mourir à tout moment. Voilà pourquoi elle se dépêcha.

Quand elle revint dans la chambre et qu'elle se rassit sur la chaise, elle aperçut un corps roulé en boule sur le fauteuil d'en face.

Jamie !

Ses grands yeux violets s'agrandirent de plus bel et elle se précipita vers le garçon. Elle lui tapota doucement l'épaule

- Jamie !

Le garçon marmonna, il se réveilla doucement. Ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés, il se frotta les yeux. Puis il ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant ceux de la Fée des dents.

- Fé..Fée !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là voyons ?! Et comment es-tu venu ?

Le jeune garçon montra des boules de neiges qui étaient sur la cheminée.

- Nord m'en à donner une.

Fée ne répondit pas. Donner une telle chose à un enfant de 9 ans. Et si quelqu'un l'aurait découvert et serait téléporté n'importe où ? Nord n'avait pas réfléchit sur ce coup. Mais il l'a fait pour protéger Jamie, avec ce que l'Homme de la Lune nous avaient montré..

Jamie tourna son regard vers Jack.

Fée pût distinguer de l'inquiétude dans son regard. Ses yeux brillaient.

- Ils sont partis chercher une solution Jamie, ils vont.. ils vont trouver ne t'en fais pas.

Même si la femme colibris en douter fortement. Elle ne croyait même pas ce qu'elle disait elle même !

Jamie poussa un long soupir, et baissa la tête.

- Je le savais ..murmura t'il

Fée releva doucement la tête vers lui, en le regardant d'un air inquisiteur.

- Comment ?

Le garçon releva aussitôt la tête, les larmes coulantes sur ses joues chaudes.

- Il va mourir n'est-ce pas ?

Fée resta figée. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire.

- Jamie .. tenta Fée en s'approchant de lui à petits pas.

Mais il recula d'un bond.

- Alors c'est vrai ?!

- Si on ne fait rien,.. oui.. Mais ils sont partis quelque part je ne sais pas leur plan. Mais on ne laissera pas Pitch gagner !

Les larmes du garçon continuèrent de couler. Fée le prit dans ses bras. Il lui faisait penser à Jack, mais plus jeune. Elle le serra fort et laissa échapper aussi une larme.

- Il faut que tu rentres chez toi d'accord ?

- Oh non s'il te plaît ! Encore un peu ! Ma grand-mère dort et ma mère ne rentrera pas avant ce soir. C'est toujours comme ça quand elle fait les courses !

Fée hésita.

Mais en voyant les yeux de Jamie elle craqua.

- Juste un peu alors ! Quand le soleil se couchera je te ramènerai.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, ils remarquèrent que le soulèvement de la poitrine de Jack se faisait plus régulier, même trop régulier. Fée toucha avec le dos de sa main le front de Jack. Brûlant.. Elle changea de nouveau le mouchoir et caressa la joue de l'adolescent.

Elle remarqua également qu'il était encore plus maigre qu'avant. Son corps entier était plat, sans formes. Ses joues étaient creusées, et ses cernes noires contourner bien le dessous de ses yeux clos.

Ses lèvres entrouvertes étaient aussi blanches que la neige brillante au soleil. Mais ça ne datait pas d'hier ça.

- Il me manque ..

- A moi aussi mon grand.. à moi aussi

- Et ça me manque aussi de jouer avec lui.. ou de le voir se disputer avec Bunny..

Fée sourit aux paroles de l'enfant. Elle se rappela leur petite chasse aux dents au Japon l'année précédente. Et comment ils se cherchaient à savoir qui était le plus rapide ou le plus fort. Mais au final, Nord les avaient battu à plate couture !

Ça lui manquer aussi.. de ne plus le voir rire et de virevolter un peu partout, amenant de la neige sur le Monde entier. Sauf au Pôle.

Au bout d'une heure à parler et à déprimer un peu, Fée se leva.

- Aller, je vais te faire un chocolat chaud tu veux ?

Il approuva avec un petit sourire.

Une fois seul, Jamie se pencha vers le corps inconscient de Jack. Il avait vu dans les films que les policiers mettait des doigts dans le cou des hommes blessés, pour "prendre leur poul". Il imita alors ces policiers et mis son index et son annulaire au coin du coup de Jack. Il sentait comme les battements du coeur mais au cou, cela le surprenait.

Le poul de Jack était rapide puis ensuite faible, et ensuite très faible, et encore rapide. C'était étrange. Il tremblait également.

Fée revint deux minutes plus tard avec deux tasses de chocolat à la main, ainsi qu'un mouchoir mouillé. Sans doutes pour remplacer celui devenu chaud sur le front de Jack.

En changeant le mouchoir elle s'aperçut aussi qu'il tremblait. Pourtant il était bouillant de fièvre. Elle prit sa main et laserra fort. Mais à ce moment, elle le regarda bien.

Et elle savait.

Il allait se battre, car il l'a toujours fait !

Il fallait garder espoir !

* * *

><p><strong>VOILA ! Petit chapitre. Cette fois la fin n'est pas coupée brusquement non ? Rassurez vous, je ne couperai plus comme je l'ai fait. Je veux pas recevoir des menaces de mort. Enfin, je veux plus. ^^ Je suis sur que vous vous demandez : c'est quoi "ça" ? Mystère mystère ! :3<strong>

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu. Faîtes votre petite review si c'est le cas. Même vous, visiteurs inconnus ! N'hésitez pas ! J'attends vos messages sur mon courriel. Gros bisous de moi.**

**KISS^^ !**


End file.
